Dance for me
by GloomyAutumn
Summary: Diana hated going to any kind of bar, but she promised Hanna they would celebrate her birthday in the new bar, "Luna Nova". Turns out, it was a strip club with very endearing people.
1. Chapter 1 - Loud

_Hi, everyone! So, first of all: This is my first time writting in english since my main language is spanish, so it would be great if you could correct me when I'm wrong. And second: I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writting it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Loud**

The changing room was really dark and small, no more than seven square feet and only a little lava lamp in the floor near the door to lighten up the place. The sofa against the wall and a little chair in front of it only made the room look smaller, but none of it mattered that night to the two girls in there, kissing passionately.

"Diana…" The brunette on top of the blonde moaned quite loudly while the other girl moved her hands through the chest of the smaller girl, searching for sensitive spots such as the one she just found.

The blonde, tired of the bra that was in her way, took it off and started kissing the now naked boobs in front of her, hungry, needy, horny.

"Oh, god, Diana". The Japanese girl took the blonde's head closer to her chest and started planting kisses on it.

The girl was in a state of ecstasy. Never in her life had she felt this way. She wanted to touch, to feel, to lick, to do a lot of things she never thought she would want to do, and yet, here she was, licking this girl's nipple in the small, dark changing room of a strip club. The weirdest part of it all was that she was actually loving every minute of it.

* * *

 _Two months ago_

Diana couldn't believe that a day with only 8 hours of activities, could get so stressful, and yet, here she was, driving to her apartment at 7 pm, stuck in traffic, hungry, with a headache and asking herself if she really needed that degree. She wanted to be the best student with the best grades in college and, eventually, a great doctor, sure, but she didn't want to do all those favors everyone asked her to do. And also, she didn't want to shatter her image of "the perfect girl and student", that's why she had to keep doing it even if she was extremely tired of that shit.

The day had been hectic for the girl. A lot of things to do in a little amount of time. She had to go to class, do her homework, help some classmates to study, help the professors to carry some things, she even helped the janitor cleaning some water she didn't even spill just because she felt bad for the janitor when she saw the girl that spilled it just laugh it out and leave. God, what a brat that girl was. She just wanted to get home, eat, and take a refreshing bath so she could go to sleep right away after it. Thank God it was already Friday.

Her phone ringed suddenly and she answered, hoping that, whatever it was, was something good and not another thing to do.

" _Diana? Where are you? Are you going to make it or should we get going without you?_ " It was her roommate, Hanna, reminding her that her day wasn't over.

Today was Hanna's birthday and they agreed to go out and celebrate in the new bar that opened recently in midtown, "Luna Nova", and of course she forgot, because all she could think about was a nice dinner, a cold shower and a warm bed, things that, apparently, she wouldn't be getting soon. At least not as soon as she would like.

"Hi, Hanna. I'm stuck in traffic. Why don't you two get going and I will see you there?" Her answer was almost automatic and, in a way, she was thankful for it, because she was about to say that she really didn't care about one of her best friend's birthday and that all she wanted was to get food and 12 hours of sleep.

" _Oh, ok. Barbara and I will see you there, then. Drive safely_ ". The redhead hung up immediately after answering.

Meanwhile, the blonde couldn't stop thinking about how much she really didn't want to go to a bar. " _At least there's going to be food there_ " she thought, trying to see the positive end of the situation.

* * *

Diana parked her car in the parking lot in front of the bar at 8:51 pm, she took her phone and her keys and started her way towards the loud place in front of her. Really, why did they need to have such loud music?

The bar was a little shady, she thought. The neon lights that lightened up the name of the bar were a little weird and the entrance was covered by a curtain a few inches away from the door, like if they were trying to make it impossible to see what was going on inside.

Before she could get in, the music stopped and a round of applause followed, making her think that maybe they had a live performance and that was why the music was so loud.

When she opened the door, a beautiful redhead girl taller than her came out of nowhere, dressed in a weird costume, like if she was a slutty witch or something like that, which made Diana think that they made a mistake when choosing where to celebrate her friend's birthday. " _I mean, she looks… good, I guess, but what the hell?_ " The blonde thought. The girl greeted her and asked her if she was meeting someone inside or if she wanted a table for herself. After answering that she was meeting with her friends, the girl just signaled the curtain, inviting her in.

When she moved the curtain to enter, she saw something she couldn't believe. She didn't enter a bar, she entered a brothel. A very clean one apparently, but a brothel still. Or that's what she thought, since she had never been to one before. Maybe a strip club? She didn't really know. Why the hell had Barbara suggested this place to celebrate? Didn't she know about this? Well, the place was relatively new so a mistake could happen. That just left one question: Why were her friends still here? She never got a call from them telling her they made a mistake or something like that. What the hell was going on? She wished she knew.

She looked at the stage at the middle of the establishment, now empty. There were chairs all around the stage, but just chairs, no tables. Close to the chairs, there were the tables, filled with people. Not just men, but women too, which Diana thought was weird unless they also had men doing "business" in the place.

Soon enough, an almost naked guy approached her with a tray full of little cubes made of paper.

"Hi miss, would you be participating in our raffle tonight?" The man asked Diana, who was kind of in shock. She had never seen a man so close to nakedness this close, she didn't know what to do or how to act.

"Raffle?" She managed to ask, more to herself, but the man in front of her managed to hear her.

"Yes. Every Friday we have this little raffle. For five bucks you buy a cube…" he signaled the tray on his other hand. "…if the cube you took has a 'w' written on it, you win a private dance in your table with the man or girl of your choice. Are you interested?" To say Diana was baffled would not make justice to what she was feeling.

" _What the fuck am I doing here!?"_ she thought while watching how other men like the one in front of her and some girls were walking around the place selling the cubes. She realized that the tables had poles in the middle and also had a pole with a curtain, so she just put two and two together to know how it all works. "I'm not interested, but thank you". The man nodded and went on his way.

Suddenly she saw the redhead she was looking for in one of the tables, another girl in that weird "slutty witch" was in front of the table trying to sell them a cube and, to her surprise while she walked there, Barbara bought one.

"We won!" Barbara yelled loudly and stood up at the same time, then she saw Diana and quickly hugged her. "Diana, I just won a private dance for Hanna in our table!" Diana wasn't enjoying that hug, mostly because Barbara reeked of alcohol already, and it wasn't even that late.

"What!? I thought you bought that for you!" Hanna yelled too, and that's were Diana realized that they were both really drunk. Probably their party started in their apartment earlier and that was why they didn't mind the place.

"Don't be like that! It's just a dance were you're going to see someone almost naked. There's nothing to be embarrassed of". Barbara took a seat again and patted the little sofa at her left, telling Diana to sit, which she did.

" _How can I get out of this place?"_ Thought Diana while she listened to her friends argue about the dance.

"Fine! I'll take the stupid dance, but you're gonna stay here too". Hanna surrendered, to Barbara's delight.

Without the three girls knowing because they were too invested in the argument, a lot of the staff was standing at the side of the table, all of the men in just a weird piece of cloth that Diana wouldn't even call underwear and all the girls in those weird witch costumes with stockings.

"Okay miss, they are all here. You can choose whomever you want". The redhead that greeted Diana spoke, the color of her attire was different from the other girls. While everyone had a black attire, hers was white so the blonde realized that she may be the manager or something like that.

"You…" Hanna said, softly, which was weird for the girl being how she is.

Once Hanna chose, all the other ones got away until the only one there was a short haired redhead.

"Hi miss, I'm Amanda. Thank you for choosing me, I promise you…" The girl got really close to Hanna and whispered in her ear. "I never disappoint". And with that Hanna got extremely red.

Diana couldn't believe what was happening. At some point of the night she started thinking that maybe all of it was just a weird dream, but at the same time she knew it was all real.

"Now, this dance is often private in your table but since you're not the only one here, we can go behind the stage to the changing room or I can do it here while your friends watch, I don't mind". Amanda took the curtain and closed it without waiting for the answer, making it impossible for anyone outside that table to see what was going on. Hanna seemed at the verge of exploding while Barbara just watched the scene in front of her with excitement and Diana still didn't know what to think or do.

* * *

"Akko, you're late again". The redhead in the white witch costume told the little brunette while she finished putting her boots on.

"I'm sorry Chariot, the traffic was terrible and the bus took a detour that didn't end like the driver thought it would. I had to run like ten blocks. Really long blocks. But I'm here". She finished changing and stood up in front on the redhead. "Am I on time for the first raffle?"

"No, we just finished that. You will have to wait for the second one, but your show is about to begin so hurry up, please". The older girl told her with a smile. "And try to be on time, would you? You know I don't really mind, but mister Handbridge does". Akko nodded enthusiastic and started to make her way to the stage, saying hi to her friends and coworkers and getting mentally prepared for her first solo show, which wasn't something really difficult since she actually enjoyed performing, solo or with one of her friends. And of course, the money she earned every night was pretty good too.

She stood in the back of the stage for a while, watching the clients through the curtain until the music that was playing stopped and Chariot announced her show. She walked to the stage, listening to the screams and applause of the people, getting her adrenaline all the way up. She really liked that job, in spite of what many people thought of it.

The music started again and with it, her show. At first she just walked in a sexy way through the stage, letting everyone see her. Once she got back to the center of the stage, she took off her top, showing her black bra. The people started to scream again. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she felt the energy they gave her.

She took off her skirt, and, in her underwear, started to walk towards a man in the first row, asking him for his chair, which he gave happily. Akko put the chair in the middle of the stage and sat, starting to take off her boots, teasing the audience that was going wild.

Once the boots were gone, she quickly disposed of her bra, throwing it to a girl in the first row. Now, topless, she started to dance with the pole in the middle of the stage.

When the song was about to end, Akko approached a man in one of the tables and made him a sign to come up to the stage with her and he climbed to it almost immediately. Another song started and Akko told the guy to take off the only piece of cloth she had left in her body, and he did it, quickly but happily. The brunette then told the guy to get off the stage once he gave her the panties and she threw them to the audience, then she returned to dance with the pole, now completely naked.

The crowd was wild, especially a blonde girl who had never seen something like that in her life and who now had the panties that the brunette had thrown away. She witnessed the brief dance the redhead Amanda had given to Hanna, but the other girl didn't get completely naked. Diana was beyond excited. She had never seen a girl so beautiful and sexy. She had never felt the way she was feeling. She had never worried about her panties being wet because she was horny in public. Who the hell was this Akko girl and what did she do to her?

Meanwhile, Akko was about to wrap up her show. She left the pole behind and walked to the chair she had brought to the stage, sat in it and that was it. The show was over, the music faded and everyone screamed and applauded. She went to the back of the stage quickly after retrieving her witch costume, leaving her underwear with the lucky ones who got them.

"Akko, what the flying fuck was that!? You're not supposed to get completely naked on stage! What the hell were you thinking!?" Chariot was freaking out, worrying for the girl while the brunette started to get dressed with the costume.

"I'm sorry, I got really caught up in the moment and I don't know what happened. Oh God! I seriously just danced completely naked in front of all of them!" The girl was getting redder by the second while she finished putting on the costume. "I haven't even had sex and now I just showed everyone my fully naked body! I'm so embarrassed right now! I just… I wasn't thinking, Chariot!" The redhead hugged the smaller girl, patting her head slightly. "And I threw away my underwear too. I'm such an idiot". The Japanese girl started to get calm. "Chariot, I screwed up". Her tone was one of defeat. "Maybe I'm not made to do this alone. I loved the energy of the people and I really like this job and the money I get from it, but… I don't know what happened".

"Its fine, Akko. Things like this can happen sometimes, to everyone… I guess… Besides, we don't allow our clients to take photos or videos of you or your performance so, no one is going to remember this by tomorrow. Don't worry". Chariot broke the hug and watched the girl's face. Akko had a little smile again, which made Chariot smile widely. "Now, why don't you go get back your panties and I go for your bra?" Akko nodded, calmly.

* * *

"Oh my God, Diana, you got that girl's panties!" Barbara was really drunk and excited about what was happening. The dark haired girl was really drunk, more than any of her friends. "You've got to give them a good sniff". The two other girls in the table looked at her with disgust. "Come on! You don't get chances like this a lot, right?"

"Barbara, please, you're really drunk. I think we should leave". Diana stoop up. She was really embarrassed, horny and just wanted to go home to sleep, hoping that when she wakes up, everything would have been a dream.

"Diana is right, Barbs, let's go. You had your fun at our expense". Hanna got up too. She too was really rattled by all that had happened that night, but since she was drunk, she didn't care that much.

The three girls started making their way to the exit when they were stopped by the performer girl.

"Uh… excuse me…" The girls looked at her and were surprised. "Could you… umm… give me my panties before you go?" the brunette pointed to Diana's hand and the three girls looked at it like if they didn't believed it.

"Sure… I'm sorry I… I wasn't planning on take them with me or anything…" The blonde spoke, nervously, handing the panties to the girl in front of her. "Here… Again, I'm sorry".

"It is fine… thanks for coming… I hope you enjoyed… the show". Akko got red while saying it and while she was thinking about how beautiful the girl she was talking to was and about how said beautiful girl just saw her completely naked and dancing like that in front of a pretty big crowd. That made her extreme nervous, but it wasn't like she was going to see her again, right? "Well… thanks. Have a great night". The brunette left, leaving a baffled Diana and her two drunk friends there.

"You should have sniffed them while you had them". Barbara said as soon as Akko was gone earning a punch in the arm by Hanna.

And Diana couldn't stop thinking that maybe she should have sniffed them, just a little.

* * *

 _Well, things started a little hot, I know. Is there gonna be romance in this? Yes, we will get there eventually. I hope you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Number

_Okay so, here's chapter 2. Things calmed down a little, but no worries, things aren't going to stay like this all the time._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Number**

The day after that weird night, Barbara didn't remember a thing and neither Hanna nor Diana wanted to tell her exactly what happened. They just told her that she didn't need to know, which only raised more questions without an answer.

Hanna could barely look her friends in the eye after that night. Especially Diana, because she remembered it all. Every time they were in the same room, Hanna wanted to be swallowed by the floor. How could she face her friend after that? The blonde not only witnessed her enjoying a table dance, but now Diana also knew about her homosexuality. She tried so hard not to show it, knowing that Diana's family were extremely against it and she didn't want to lose her friend, but she screwed up last night. She was too drunk to think about choosing a guy for the dance and instead, she just choose the most handsome girl she had ever seen in a long time. She would never forget those thighs in front of her face and she would never forget those small but beautiful nipples that were almost in her mouth a couple times. She has trouble remembering the face of the girl, to be honest, but she was sure that, if she choose her without hesitation, she should be really gorgeous. But none of it mattered. She fucked up and there was no going back. Diana didn't even drink a single beer so, of course she would remember everything, and she would have to talk about it with the blonde, but she was freaking out about what her friend would say to her.

Meanwhile, Diana was struggling with her own problems too. She could always recognize beauty in something or someone, but what happened yesterday was on a whole new level. The Japanese performer left such a big impression on her. She was absolutely sure that, never in her life had she seen someone like her. She looked beautiful, free… sexy. That word felt so weird for her. She was never horny like that. Sure, she had her needs, like everyone else, but what happened to her the night before… she couldn't even describe it. The only thing she knew for sure was that she would never forget that cute little girl and that her memory would be her fantasy fuel for a while. She couldn't deny that she had a crush on a… how would you call her? Was she a prostitute or just an exotic dancer? She didn't know and, to be honest, she didn't care, she had a crush at first sight for the first time in her life.

Oh God, her aunt would really scold her if she found out about what happened.

* * *

That Monday morning had been really bad for Hanna. She had classes earlier than her roommates, so she was supposed to wake up earlier, but she forgot to charge her phone and now she was getting to campus half an hour late, hungry and angry about everything.

The redhead parked in front of the college, as close as she could to the second building where she would be attempting to enter the lesson even if she was really late. She got out of her car and felt a gush of cold wind run through all her body. She knew the day would be cold, but not that cold. Now she could add something else to the list of things that were ruining her day.

She zipped up her jacket and made sure her car was locked before she started to walk towards the second building when someone put a hand on her shoulder, making her stop rather suddenly. She looked at the person with a very angry face.

"Excuse me, what the fuck do you…" She stopped midsentence when she saw who she was. It was no other than the redhead that gave her a table dance on her birthday, now she remembered her completely.

"I knew it was you!" The girl spoke rather loud while Hanna just froze there, panicking and shivering from the cold she felt.

What an amazing day…

"I… what… well…" The taller girl started laughing, stopping the girl while she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Take it easy. I didn't approach you to kidnap you or blackmail you. I was just surprised to see the beautiful girl I gave a table dance the other night. I had never seen you around here before". Hanna was in shock. Extreme shock. What was she supposed to say? She slapped herself mentally and talked. She had to run away.

"I'm sorry, but right now I'm really late for my class, maybe I'll see you around". She said really quick, showing that she was nervous, and started to run towards the building, not looking back at the taller girl.

"I'm in the economics department on the third building! Come look for me when you have time!" The girl screamed and Hanna didn't stop, she just kept running at full speed until she reached the building and then collapsed in the ground once she got in, wanting to die as soon as possible.

* * *

Akko's day was going pretty good. She had a couple classes that went really fast and now she was having lunch with her friends in the cafeteria, eating a large turkey sandwich that they only made on Mondays and that she really liked.

"So, this girl just freaked out and started running away. I couldn't even ask her to give me her number or something!" Amanda was complaining to everyone in the table.

"You gave the girl a table dance and then approached her out of the blue on the parking lot. Everyone would run away". Sucy said while writing something on her notebook.

"She has a point, Amanda. Besides, why did you approach her? Do you do that with every client that you find in the street?" Jasminka asked her, passing her bag of chips to a tiny girl sitting at her side.

"I don't! She just… she's really beautiful, you know? The fact that I dance in a strip club doesn't mean that I can't go on a date with someone, right? And she is someone I would really like to take on a date. I mean, she… Oh shut. Akko!" Amanda yelled, startling everyone in the table and almost killing Akko, who was eating peacefully, of a heart attack. "Look, that's the girl that got your panties the other night!" She signaled the blonde who was waiting in the line of the cafeteria while talking to a dark haired girl.

Akko saw the blonde and immediately went dark red, hiding her face with her hands.

"She got her panties? What do you mean?" Lotte asked, worried, and Sucy looked at Akko, amused.

"She had her first solo show that day and instead of just taking off her costume and bra, she told some guy from the audience to take off her panties and then she threw them away. And that blonde over there was the lucky girl that got them". While Amanda explained between laughs, Akko got her head on the table and was covering herself with her hands.

"Do you think she sniffed them?" Sucy asked, really amused by the situation.

"Sucy!" Lotte and Akko yelled at the same time, both of them embarrassed and kind of disgusted by the question.

"I'm sure she did. I mean, she was in the table with the girl I danced to and she didn't look entertained or anything, but I looked at her when the panties flew to her and she was really amused and, I guess, really horny by the look she had in her face". Amanda got up quickly, watching how Akko looked at her completely red and kind of angry. "I'm going to go talk to her". She was on her way before the brunette could stop her, so she just covered her face with her leather jacket and got her head down to the table again.

"I'm going to fucking kill that girl!" Said the Japanese girl. Lotte just looked at her and then at Amanda, worried. The other girls on the table were enjoying the show.

Everyone watched the redhead talk to both girls and then she started making her way back to the table. She sat again and looked defeated.

"What did you say to her?" Lotte asked, still worried about what could happen.

"I asked them for her friend. I wanted her phone number and they said they couldn't give it to me. That I should ask her". She took a chip of a bag in the table and ate it. "At least they told me where to find her. She's studying to be a lawyer so now I kind of know where to look. Second building on the third floor if I remember correctly".

Akko raised her head, looking for the blonde around the cafeteria. She saw her and the blonde was watching her too. Akko got all red but couldn't stop watching the girl that seemed to be in the same predicament as her.

The blonde waved her way and she just returned it with a goofy smile in her face.

"I think Akko has a little crush on the girl that sniffed her panties". Sucy teased her, making everyone in the table laugh, even Lotte.

"God dammit Sucy!" The brunette covered her face with her hands, hoping that the day would end quickly.

* * *

Diana was aware of the fact that a coincidence like the one just happened was really weird. What were the odds to find the girl you had a crush at first sight not only a couple days later, but in the same college? She must be cursed… or maybe blessed…

The brunette looked cute in that big black leather jacket she had. She had her hair in a weird bun, but that only made her look even cuter. What the hell was she thinking? She had never thought like that of anyone.

"Do you think that redhead has a crush on Hanna? I've never seen her around". Barbara asked her, getting her out of her daydream.

"Well…" Diana was about to say that they met her the other night when she danced almost naked for Hanna, but she thought it was better to not say anything about that since it could also reveal the panty situation she didn't want Barbara to know. "I guess they have classes together or at least in the same building".

"And what about that Japanese girl? Where do you know her from?" The blonde almost choked on her food but managed to compose herself.

"We… well, you know I will be giving a speech in the upcoming 'presentation week', right?" Barbara just nodded, chewing on her food. "I just saw her in Miss Finnelan's office when I went to finish the preparations for it". Wow, she didn't know she was such a great liar, but thank god she was.

"Oh, I see. About that…" Barbara cleaned her mouth with a napkin. "I heard that some girls were putting together a dance…" Diana shivered at the word dance. "…to close the presentation week. They are from different departments but I guess it would be something nice to see, right? I mean, after a long week of conferences, speeches and talks".

"Sure… it would be ok, I guess". Diana's mind was running at full speed. A dance? What kind of dance? Would the little brunette be involved in it? And if she would, would it be okay if she went to see her even if they didn't really knew each other? Because she really wanted to see her, dance or no dance. " _Oh, God. This is getting off my hands really bad. I have to compose myself_ " she thought while she tried not to show to Barbara how she was aching inside.

* * *

After classes were over, Amanda tried to look for the cute redhead that stayed in her mind for a long while today. She had never been rejected like that, even if the other girl was in a hurry. It hurt her ego and that was not okay.

Giving up on finding her, she went to the library to do some research for her homework. It was her second time going there in the two years she had in college since she always used the internet at her apartment, but she didn't want to go home yet because she knew her roommate, Akko, would kill her for what she did at lunch, so here she was, entering the old building.

She was extremely surprised when she saw the blonde girl again there, reading a book in one of the tables. What were the odds? She had never seen her in her life and now it seemed like they met everywhere. She went to look for the book she needed and then approached the blonde, who didn't notice her until she sat beside her.

"May I…?" The blonde froze for a second there, while the redhead left her backpack on the table, along with the book.

"Hi… again… pretty weird to see you twice in a day when I had never seen you before". Diana closed the book she had and put it in the table with a serious face. "Sorry to interrupt you but I really want your friend's number and I couldn't find her". Amanda remembered the reaction Akko and the blonde had at lunch while they waved at each other. "Maybe I can give you Akko's number if you give me the redhead's".

Diana looked surprised at first, but composed herself quickly, coughing with her hand covering her mouth.

"I believe that's not… ethic". Amanda saw an opening there. Clearly, the blonde wanted Akko's number, but she was going to play it cool.

"Come on, we can both benefit from that deal. If she asks where I got her number I will say I asked someone else and you do the same with my friend". Diana seemed immerse in her thoughts. Amanda knew she almost had it.

"Even if I wanted Akko's number, which I don't…" Amanda rolled her eyes a little. " _As stubborn as Akko_ ", she thought. "We would both look like stalkers by doing that".

"Okay, I know it would look pretty weird at first, but I don't really mind". Diana let out a sigh, which made the redhead think that she should give a final argument to win this little discussion. "I know! What if I get you a date with her? Whenever you want, even today if you say so". Amanda knew Akko had something for that blonde, if not a crush, at least curiosity, so she was sure the brunette would accept a date with her anytime.

"What!?" Diana raised her voice a little, not enough to be bothersome to the other students, but composed herself almost immediately.

"Come on! And if your friend ask, I will still tell her that someone else gave me her number. Do we have a deal?" She raised her hand, offering it to the blonde.

"I don't think… well…" Diana couldn't find a reason to say no but she couldn't do that to her friend, even if she really wanted to have a date with the brunette sometime.

"There's no reason to fear. It's not like I'm going to hurt your friend or anything. I just want to get to know her!" The blonde looked distressed, which made Amanda think that she had already won. She was right.

"Okay…" Amanda almost yelled with excitement, but remembered where they were and just smiled wider. "But if my friend doesn't want anything to do with you, that's not my problem, right?"

"Sure thing, it's a deal!" Amanda handed her phone to the girl. "Give me yours to give you my number". Diana took the redhead's phone and looked at her with a questioning look. "How else am I going to get you that date if you can't tell me when you want it?" The blonde nodded and gave her phone to the girl while she wrote the number of her friend in hers.

"Okay, it is done. Not a word of this to anyone, right Miss…?" Diana asked, worried, thinking that maybe she screwed up.

"Amanda. And yes, my lips are sealed and if yours are too, no one's gonna know about this". Amanda got up and took her backpack and the book, ready to go home now, knowing that she had found a way to calm the beast that surely was waiting for her, ready to kill her. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. The last day of presentation week me, Akko and some other friends are gonna dance some songs to close that horrible week, you're welcome to come and see, more so if you take your redhead friend with you. See you around". And she got out of the library, leaving the blonde with an internal conflict about her actions and thinking about what kind of dance they would do.

* * *

" _Hi beautiful. Are you so pretty every day or did you just make an effort today because you thought you might see me?"_ Hanna read the text with anger.

"Who the fuck is this piece of shit!?" She almost screamed, startling the girl on the couch next to her and texted a little " _What the fuck?"_ to whoever it was.

"What is it?" Asked Barbara, worried about what her friend saw.

"Someone just sent me this". She showed her friend the text and the dark haired girl looked up in thought.

"You know, a red haired girl approached me and Diana at lunch asking for your number, but we told her we couldn't give her your number so easily. I guess she kept asking until she got the one who did". Hanna froze in her place, looking at her friend with an expression no one could describe. Was that anger? Was she worried? "But you know her…" Barbara said, not asking, but confirming.

"Well… I… like… What?" And just like that, Hanna broke. She didn't want to tell her friend about what happened last Friday because she didn't want Barbara to see her differently after knowing that she liked girls, so she would have to play it cool. "I don't know her… I mean, I've seen her around once or twice, but I certainly not know her. Yeah, I don't". Hesitation was in every word of what she said.

"You know that, unlike Diana, you're a terrible liar, right? I mean, I can tell there's something you're not telling me". Barbara came closer to Hanna, making her more nervous.

"How do you know when Diana is lying if she is so good?" Hanna tried to change the subject, but she failed.

"Because she panics for a second before she stars lying, but after it, you would think that everything she said is true unless you have known her for a while, like us. But you not only pause for a second, you also hesitate in every word". Barbara stood up and sat on another couch, further to Hanna. "Why don't you want to tell me? We've been friends for almost all our lives, did I lose your trust at some point?" The dark haired girl sounded seriously hurt, which made Hanna feel really bad.

"It's not that, Barbs. It's just…" Fuck the world, she was gonna tell her best friend about her preferences. Barbara was right, they have been friends for a long time, that wouldn't destroy her friendship. "Well, the other day at the strip club you won a table dance and you gave it to me. I picked a girl. That girl". Barbara's eyes widened and she had an expression of excitement. "And I didn't chose her because I was drunk. I did it because I thought she was gorgeous… because I'm gay…" Hanna hid her face with her hands, expecting her friend to go mad at her, but that didn't happen.

"And what's the big deal? I mean, you know I'm gay too". Hanna looked up with surprise and her mouth wide open.

"What!? You're gay?" Barbara moved to sit closer to her friend again.

"You didn't realize?" Hanna shook her head, surprised. "What about that time you found me in a bathroom stall with a girl?" Barba couldn't believe how naïve her friend could be.

"I thought you were helping her fix her dress, like you said you were!" Hanna stood up and just stayed there, watching her friend.

"And what about the other day when you came in to my room and you found me with that girl in bed?" Barbara stood up to, taking her friend's hands to calm her down.

"You said you were resting from a long tutoring session…" Hanna looked at the floor, not believing any of that.

"Hanna, we were both naked. I thought you were only trying to do as if nothing happened". Hanna looked at her friend, who looked worried.

"I… I'm such an idiot". She realized now how stupid she had been. "Does Diana know?"

"Well, I think so. She once found me and that same girl in bed and the only thing she said was if we could be a little less noisy, but if she's like you, maybe she misunderstood the situation too". Hanna let go of Barbara's hands and sat on the couch again.

"I've just been worrying about what you and Diana might say about me if you knew". Barbara sat at her side again too, putting an arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"Don't worry. Now you know I don't care and, even though Diana's aunt is extremely homophobic, you know she's not like that". The dark haired girl hugged her friend.

"You're right". Her phone rang and she took it out, reading the couple new messages she had.

" _You know who I am. I'm the girl you're gonna love in a few days_ ". Read the message. Along with it, came a selfie of Amanda in bed with just a sports bra on.

Hanna would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued to know how that would happen, so she saved the number instead of blocking her.

* * *

 _So, yeah, that's it for this chapter. Pretty fun to write, to be honest._

 _I'm still working on my english writing and it has been a challenge for me to write a more "proper" Diana, since I learned how to speak and write english by reading and watching things from pop culture and not educated sources, but I think I'm getting there. Baby steps, right?_

 _I hope you're enjoying this so far!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Date

_Hi! I'm back with another chapter. Things are building up to a good place. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Date**

That morning was extremely cold, the sun wasn't even out and she had slept just two hours the night before, so Akko was really grumpy.

Last night when Amanda came home she was about to kill the redhead. The only thing that stopped her was what Amanda said. She could get her a date with that blonde. How? She didn't want to say, but she looked pretty confident about it, so the brunette believed her. And it was bad for her health.

Akko always believed that maybe love wasn't her thing since she had never felt attracted to anyone. She even thought that maybe, by losing some modesty and doing exotic dances in a strip club, she would one day fall in love with an European guy, since they were really different to the guys in her country.

Of course she could tell apart a handsome man from an ugly one, but she never felt any kind of interest in anyone, no matter how attractive a man was. For example, she never felt anything romantic for the owner of the club's son. Everyone was always talking about how handsome he is and how smart he is and how considerate, but she just saw him as a friend. He was a really caring person, but she just didn't feel like everyone else regarding the boy. And now she started to know why.

Or maybe she always knew. Amanda always knew, apparently. She was always joking about her being secretly gay because she never showed interest in any man, and well… maybe she was right.

She never felt so nervous while talking to someone. She never panicked by the mere sight of a person. She never wanted to get to know someone so much. Until now. Until her.

And so, she spent almost seven hours in bed thinking about the date she could have with her. She ran simulations in her mind of everything that could happen, only to realize that none of it would happen because the blonde looked like a proper girl and not a fuzzy, bubbly girl like her. And before she realized it, her day had to start.

She didn't want to wake up yet. She wanted to stay in her warm bed all day, trying to imagine of a real scenario for a date with the blonde, but she couldn't. She had classes today, and statistics to make it worse. She hated numbers, and gosh, she hated professor Finnelan. She could swear that woman had something against her before they even met. She didn't know why. Maybe her mother stole Finnelan's boyfriend in high school and then they left to live in Japan or maybe she just hated brunettes or Japanese people.

Her phone buzzed on her night stand and she took it curiously, knowing that none of her friends would text her so early in the morning.

" _Miss Amanda, I am Diana. You put two numbers in my cellphone yesterday. Which one should I use to contact you?"_ The brunette read the text, shocked. Not only wasn't she expecting that, but she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I think she gave you a wrong number. I'm her friend, Akko". She answered, not knowing if it was okay or if she should say something else. Maybe something like _"let's be friends and go on an amazing date_ ". Yeah, sure. She could see how well that would work.

She stood up quickly, fully awake by what was happening and really eager to know what the blonde would answer. She didn't want to get her hopes up but at the same time, she really expected the other girl to not block her or something.

" _I mean, she saw me dancing… naked. And she saw how a dude took off my panties. Maybe she thinks I'm a whore or something. Oh, God. Maybe she hates that kind of people, and now she thinks I'm a whore. She hates me already!"_ The brunette thought while anxiously expecting an answer, which didn't came soon, so she decided to take a hot shower. She saw her phone one last time before entering the shower. " _6:43!? I've got to be in class in fifteen minutes or Finnelan's going to bully me in front of everyone for being lat_ e!" she did everything as quick as she could, thinking that if she was ready in five, she would get to class in ten minutes with her bike. And so she did. She arrived at 6:59, sweating and tired, and took a seat on the far end of the room, next to her friend Lotte.

"Hi Akko. You look… well…" The tiny girl didn't know what to say, so she changed the subject. "You're on time today".

"Yeah, and I'm tired already". The brunette put her head on the table, feeling really tired, even more because she knew her day was just starting.

She felt her phone buzzing in her pants and took it out, seeing she had a message from that number she had saved just that morning. _"I am sorry I bothered you. I hope you had a good morning"_. Akko smiled wide and before she could answer, another text came. _"If Miss Amanda gave me your number, I take it you are aware of what we discussed yesterday, so you should know I'm open to the idea. Of course, only if you want"._ Jesus. Fucking. Christ! Diana was talking about the date, right? She had to! What else could she be talking about? She had to answer! But what could she say!?

And before she could answer, professor Finnelan took her phone away while everyone in class laughed, except for Lotte, who looked at her worried.

"First time you're here on time but you're not paying attention, Miss Kagari". The professor walked towards the front. "I'll give this back when we finish our lesson".

And just with that, Akko died a little inside. The day was going to be hectic.

* * *

Diana had to see a doctor. Her behavior wasn't right. She was sick.

How else could she explain what she just did? Of course she was sick. That would explain everything she had been feeling the past few days.

Okay, it was pretty sad to think like that. Sure, she had never felt like that, she had never flirted with someone like she just did over the phone (because that was flirting, right?) and she had never felt so anxious expecting her phone to buzz with a new message, but that didn't mean she was sick. She hoped…

What would the brunette say? Maybe Amanda was just kidding when she told her about that date, or maybe she just tricked her so she could get Hanna's number. Why did she trust that girl? She danced in a questionable place (or that's what her aunt said about those places), of course she would be good at lying.

She couldn't get her mind off that matter and, before she realized it, the bell was ringing, announcing the end of that period. She missed the whole lesson swimming in the pool of anxiety she built in her mind and now she missed one of her lessons. Three whole hours lost to that. Her family would be so proud of her.

"Hey!" A woman in her thirties with short lilac hair sat next to her right before she could leave. "I noticed you weren't really here for the lesson. That's so unlike you, Diana. Is there any problem? Are you sick or something?" The blonde let out a sigh and stood up ready to walk away.

"Everything is fine, professor Croix. I had an awful night." She started walking but was stopped by the older woman who took her hand.

"Don't 'professor' me. We have known for long while. I changed your diaper once when you were a baby. We're like family and I have the right to worry about you." The woman stood up, letting go of Diana's hand. "Now, we are going to go to the cafeteria and you're going to tell me what happened. And don't worry about this lesson. It was a tough one so we're going to work on this tomorrow too." Diana let out another sigh and started to walk with Croix toward the cafeteria. "So, is your problem girl related?" The blonde looked at her professor with surprise and stopped for a second. "So, it is." The woman smiled, teasing.

"Of course not. That's nonsense. I would never have a crush on a girl. That's not fine." The elder woman growled.

"Come on, Diana, don't give me that homophobic bullshit. That's how your aunt thinks, but I know you're different." They were silent for a couple of seconds until Croix spoke again. "Now that I think of it: I never mentioned anything about a crush. I just said 'girl related'." She looked at Diana, who appeared to be ignoring her, but Croix knew her well enough to know that she was not only listening to her, but also, reacting, if the blush on her face wasn't lying. "That's why you tried to be all 'homos' burn in hell' for a sec? I mean, I get it. You should be scared of your aunt. She and Cherry are the scariest people I've met when they're mad." They reached the cafeteria and Diana tried to ditch her professor by going back before they got in, but the lilac haired woman took her by the arm again.

"Fine, I understand. If I can't escape this conversation with you, at least we can have it in a more private place. And you have to swear to me that my aunt is never going to find out about our conversation." Croix looked at the girl with excitement, not wanting to wait for whatever the blonde had to say.

"Of course! You have my word." The blonde relaxed a bit but then got tense again when she saw how excited her professor looked. "Come to my apartment at three." The older woman started to walk away from her but she stopped for a second. "And be aware: I want everything in detail." The blonde face palmed herself thinking about how awkward everything would be that evening.

Lucky for her, she only had that class today and now she was free to go home, study a bit about what she missed in those three hours of class and get emotionally ready for that conversation, so she started to walk towards her car.

Halfway there, she remembered the very thing that had her so rattled that morning and checked her phone immediately, with her heart pumping way too fast to be healthy. She had a new message from Hanna, reminding her that this week was her turn to go grocery shopping, but nothing else. And her heart stopped for a second.

What if she scared the brunette? That red haired weasel must have tricked her! Of course a beautiful girl with a confidence big enough to dance naked in a strip club would never look her way. She had to be straight and engaged or even married already. Why were young people marrying so young these days? Okay, she was overthinking this.

She reached her car and opened the door to enter. Once she sat and was ready to go, her phone buzzed and she took it really quick, but stopped before reading the text, preparing herself. " _Don't get your hopes up"_ she told herself, and then she saw the text.

" _Of course I would like to go on a date with you! Whenever you want!"_ The text was filled with emoji, but she didn't care. The blonde's heart almost exploded in her chest. She couldn't believe it! Now she needed to think about what to say, where to go, what to do once they were there, how could she hide this from her aunt and how could she calm everything she was feeling, or at least know why she was feeling like that, because she had never felt anything like it. Yes. Simple.

She turned the engine on and, before she started driving, another text came in. She opened the text almost immediately, only to feel a little disappointed when she saw it was Hanna again, apologizing for her latest text and telling her it was actually Barbara's time to go shopping. She let out a sigh for what seemed to be the thousand time this day. She didn't know what the brunette was doing to her even if she wasn't there, but God, she was dying.

* * *

Hanna was desperate, anxious, nervous and really, really needy.

She knew she liked girls since she was in middle school. How could she forget that day when she found out that, like all the boys in the classroom, she wanted to see that picture someone took of Barbara's panties? She had to make it look like she was standing up for her friend (ok, she was doing that too, but it wasn't the only thing she was doing) when she took away the phone everyone was looking at and stared at the picture for longer than what she would admit before deleting it.

She realized that she didn't have feelings for her friend, but she certainly had some kind of weird feeling when it came to what girls had under their skirts. And that was when she discovered that the internet had a way for her to relieve her urges. Although, she would never admit that lesbian porn became kind of a hobby for her, since she didn't feel strong enough to get out of the closet and that left her really frustrated when it came to sex.

And that's where she was right now. In the middle of the cafeteria, trying to eat a slice of pizza while she desperately thought about the conversation she had had with Amanda last night, and she was really rattled. She even sent Diana a text that was meant for Barbara because she was even starting to shake.

Things got a little… hardcore last night with the other girl. Right before Hanna told her that she would like to see how Amanda made her fall for her, the girl sent her another picture, without bra this time. And Hanna was only human! She asked for more, but Amanda asked for a picture of her in return, and she delivered. And just after she sent that picture: puff. No. Freaking. Answer!

She didn't even know the girl. Maybe she was one of those people who like to ruin everyone else's lives. Maybe the picture of her naked boobs was already posted on the internet. Her life was over!

"Hi, gorgeous." Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she squealed higher than she ever had, looking even more panicked when she saw who the other person was. "Sorry to scare you. Didn't mean to." Of course it had to be Amanda. They had never seen each other until Friday but now she was everywhere. "I'm sorry I didn't answer you yesterday. I fell asleep after I sent that second pic." Amanda sat in front of Hanna, who was speechless. "But I have to say: waking up to your pic was awesome. You really are…" The taller girl put her hand on Hanna's cheek, caressing it slightly. "…Extremely beautiful." And that was it. Hanna stopped working and was as red as the sauce on her pizza.

"Well… I…" The smaller girl tried to compose herself, but she just couldn't do it. She was overwhelmed by the situation. "You are…" Amanda interrupted her and thank god, because she thought she was about to say something stupid, even if she didn't know what she was going to say.

"I know!" Hanna jumped in her seat. "Let me take you out to dinner, you know, to make it up to you since I left you hanging yesterday." Amanda stood up, not waiting for an answer.

"Wait!" The smaller girl almost yelled at the top of her lungs, making everyone look at her, which only made her face even redder. "You don't have to…" And she was interrupted again.

"Nonsense. I will text you later. I actually skipped a class to come look for you so I can't be late to the next one". The short haired girl got closer to her and gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek. "See you later, beautiful." And she left, leaving Hanna with a short circuit in her head.

" _Why the hell am I smiling!? Why can't I stop!? I should be… I wish I knew how I should be feeling!"_ She thought while eating her pizza angrily but with a wide smile, knowing that she was really excited for that dinner.

* * *

That went surprisingly better than what she expected. She now was sure that ponytail was really into her. Why else would she be stuttering so much if she wasn't? And of course, that picture of her boobs was a pretty strong argument too. It was worth it to sell Akko for that, even if that didn't sound good at all.

She couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted to have that date with her. To be honest, it had been a while since the last time she dated someone, and it hadn't been because of lack of trying. A few girls came and went, but she was not really interested in them, so that took her nowhere. And to be extremely honest, she didn't even know why that redhead in a ponytail was so attractive to her. Was it because she looked extremely confident with everyone else but was a mess when she was around? Maybe. She liked to have that effect on people, but it wasn't all. Ponytail was a sadist, she could tell just by how she talked to her dark haired friend in the strip club that day. It was obvious she liked to dominate, and Amanda loved that. She was a masochist herself. That would work out perfectly!

Her thoughts were smashed when she heard someone scream her name while she was a few feet away from the classroom.

"Miss O'Neil!" Finnelan was approaching her at full speed with an angry look. She didn't like that.

"Professor Finnelan! Just the woman I've been looking for!" She lied. Like, obviously lied.

"Stop with the lies and come with me to my office." Oh, she was screwed.

"Can't we just talk here, where everyone will see whatever you do to me?" The professor started walking and Amanda just growled, knowing she expected her to follow. "Can you at least tell me what I did this time?" They got to the last door on the corridor and Finnelan opened it, getting inside and sitting on her chair behind the big wooden desk.

"Did you actually do something?" Amanda froze for a second, panicked because she didn't even know. Was it bad to throw a paper ball to a classmate's face? Maybe…

"No… not in a while…" She sat in front of the desk, nervous.

"I just wanted to know more about that little dance you're organizing for the end of presentation week." Amanda relaxed and let out a sigh, which made the professor look at her in suspicion.

"Well, I think you know everything about it already." Finnelan put her arms on the desk and Jesus that was a bad sign.

"Miss O'Neil, the only reason I'm letting you do this is because I know that everyone complains about how presentation week can be exhausting, and after it, I know everyone goes to a bar to celebrate that it ends. I want your little dance to be… a breath of fresh air next Friday." Amanda was about to say something, but the professor stopped her with her hand. "I'm aware of your job. I'm not going to say anything about it. How you get your money to pay for tuition is none of my business. What I'm worried about is that you might want to… 'Spice' this little dance. You know; do some things like you do on your job."

"Oh. I get it." The redhead relaxed in her seat. "You don't have to worry about it. It will be just a regular, non-sexual dance. We will keep it pg-13."

"I wish I could just trust you with that, but we have a long history of lies and I don't want to risk it. I want to see the dance first. As soon as you can, please." The professor stood up and signaled to the door. "That will be all. Let me know when I can see it. Now go back to class".

She got out of the office and started walking towards her classroom, thinking about how improvising was now out of the table. If Finnelan saw something different in presentation week, she would stop everything immediately. Damn! That really dampened her mood. She really wanted something different.

She was really mad until she got a text from Hanna.

 _"_ _So, are you gonna tell me when you're taking me out or do you expect me to read your mind, dummy?"_ Damn sadist. She loved that.

And just like that, she was happy again.

* * *

 _So, things are a little slow right now, but don't worry, we're getting to something nice really soon._

 _I hope you liked it. See you soon!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Wrong

_Hey! I'm back! I've been having a lot of work because of Christmas and the end of the year, but I'm here. Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Wrong**

Diana was about to knock at Croix's apartment when the door suddenly opened. A redhead with long hair and taller than her stopped abruptly and they both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"What happened, Cherry?" Croix's voice came from behind the redhead. "Ah, Cherry. This is Diana, the girl I always talk about. And Diana, this is my girlfriend, Chariot." The redhead and the blonde were still frozen in place while Croix seemed a little confused about it.

Diana couldn't believe a coincidence that big. Of course Croix had mentioned her girlfriend before. More like, she couldn't stop talking about her girlfriend, but she never imagined that said girlfriend was the woman that greeted her in that strip club a few nights ago. How could that be possible? She needed to study advanced statistics to know, but she just couldn't believe it.

"What is it? You both look like you saw a ghost or something." The lilac haired tried to lighten the mood, but saw that it didn't happen.

"Well… we saw each other a few days ago so… this is kind of awkward." Chariot said, trying to brush it off as if it was nothing.

"Why would this be awkward? Sure, a little surprising, but nothing more." Croix looked extremely confused while she saw how Diana apparently found the most interesting pair of shoes and couldn't stop looking at them, completely red. "Oh… you were 'the panty blonde' at the strip club." Diana looked at her quickly and with fear in her reddened face. "You were!" Croix squealed and then started laughing, none of the two girls knew what to do in that situation, and so they just remained still, looking everywhere but at each other's eyes.

"Sorry, but I have to go. It was a pleasure to meet you, Diana. I will call you later, Croix." Chariot almost ran her way to the elevators, leaving as fast as she could to escape the situation.

"I'm sorry, Diana, but that was really funny. You in a strip club? Unbelievable! Come in." The blonde thought twice about that invitation, but decided not to run away like the redhead because she felt the need to explain what she had been doing in a strip club. Croix needed to know, or else, the jokes would be endless.

Diana entered the small apartment and quickly sat on the couch near the entrance. She looked around and saw that it was all the same since the last time she was there, but with less garbage on the floor. Thanks to Chariot, she assumed.

"I would offer you something to drink, but don't have anything. I'm going grocery shopping later." Croix sat next to her and she tensed immediately, not knowing where to start.

"You see, Croix…" She got interrupted abruptly by another laugh.

"Don't be so nervous, girl. You went to a strip club and got Akko's panties, not a big deal. Weird because… I mean, it's you… but still, nothing from another world." The lilac haired woman pated her head, making her feel a little more at ease. She wondered why did Croix knew Akko. But at the same time she knew it was obvious. Her girlfriend worked in the same place.

"It is not what happened. I was tricked into it. And please, don't ever call me 'panty blonde' again. I would appreciate that." She was doing a god job at composing herself. She could make it. This didn't have to be awkward.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that. What do you mean you were tricked? Did you meet someone who's a bad influence?" Croix looked worried for a second, and the blonde gained confidence seeing that she wasn't being made fun of.

"It was Hanna's birthday. Barbara told us to go to that place. I think she knew it was a strip club but she never told us. I was there for just like twenty minutes and a lot of things I am not proud of happened. That is basically it." Diana covered her face with her hands. She was extremely red again, remembering everything she saw that day in that place. And Croix broke into laughter as soon as she finished talking.

"Twenty minutes? You won a private dance from Amanda and saw Akko naked in just twenty minutes? Many people would say you're a lucky woman." She couldn't stop laughing, even harder every time she saw the blonde trying to hide her blush. "I guess I know why you were so conflicted in class and why you used the 'homophobic card' when I hit the bullseye. Your aunt would be seriously pissed if she knew." The lilac haired woman got serious suddenly, giving Diana some time to compose herself again. "But I always knew you were gay."

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked, not believing what she just heard. "Could you elaborate?"

"Come on, girl. A thousand boys have been after your ass and not even one of them has been even close to touch it. You always looked at girls in a different way. Besides, you might not remember, but when you were five or six, I don't really remember it well, your aunt was really pissed because you kept talking about a girl you met at the first harry potter movie, telling everyone that you would marry her someday. It's just a simple math once you have all the variables." Diana, instead of being nervous, was thinking about all the other woman had said. Thinking hard. The kind of thoughts you can hear even if they're not yours. The older woman hugged her protectively, and the blonde just let it happen. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter what your aunt says; there's nothing wrong with being gay. I'm gay, and I'm not a bad person or a useless one, right? You can be who you want to be. It's fine."

And Diana was a mess right now. She was really afraid for a second, even if she didn't know why. She panicked when she thought about her aunt, but she felt relief with Croix's words. At least she knew that someone supported her. The girl that had been like her older sister when her parents died when she was only six years old supported her, and that was great. That made her a little happy about all she had been thinking. She felt at the verge of tears just by realizing that she always knew about her sexuality and tried to hide it just because of her family, but she didn't want to cry, even if she knew that Croix wouldn't make fun of her for that. She broke the hug and pinched her eyes a little, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"So… why don't you tell me about that girl we talked about earlier?" The older woman tried to lighten the mood. "What's her name? Do I know her? Where did you two meet? Tell me everything. You promised." Croix smiled, watching how Diana relaxed while she let out a little chuckle.

"Her name is Akko. I am sure you know her and you also know where we met." The blonde lowered her head a little in shame when she saw Croix really surprised.

"That's great! I do know her. She is really a sweet girl." Diana rose her head with a little smile when she heard the older woman. "And also, she wasn't supposed to get naked on stage. Apparently she got kind of nervous but excited at the same time and she just lost it. What I'm trying to say is: she is not a bad girl or something. I wouldn't tell you this if she were." The blonde smiled widely, surprising Croix because it had been years since the last time she saw her doing that.

"She does look like a sweet girl…" Diana whispered and Croix barely heard her, smiling to what she heard.

"Are you going to invite her on a date? I know she's in the art department. Digital arts. You can find her easily with that." The room fell silent for a few seconds until the blonde talked again.

"That is another… situation that I have in my hands." Croix was really excited to hear about everything. She really saw Diana as a little sister and as an only child, she always dreamed of a day where the blonde could tell her everything about her love life. She really wanted every detail.

* * *

She was cold, hungry, angry and sleepy. Yes, Akko's day had turned upside down. Thank god it was about to end.

She was in a really good mood until a little earlier, when one of her teachers rejected her artwork for presentation week. Apparently, a bunch of Christmas related drawings just weren't enough, and she thought it was really stupid. " _We're in the middle of December and she says that Christmas themed art is not good? She is crazy."_

She was driving her bike home, feeling the cold air in her face as she crossed the park in front of her apartment complex. She closed her eyes for a second, just breathing the cold air, venting her anger through her heavy breathing. She didn't even notice the blonde girl in front of her until it was almost too late. She managed to turn to her right, but lost balance and fell on the grass. " _That idiot was walking while looking at her phone! I shouldn't have moved! She deserved to get hit!"_ She was trying to get up, getting ready to yell at the girl with all her strength and stopped just when she turned to confront her.

"I am really sorry. I got distracted because…" The girl stopped too when she realized who it was and both of them stood there without saying a word until the blonde's phone rang. She hung up and looked at Akko again, worried. "Are you okay? That was quite the fall."

"Diana…" Akko was mesmerized, all her anger and problems gone as soon as she saw the blonde. She grew anxious when she saw the girl getting closer to her and realized that her mouth moved but she didn't get a word of what Diana said. She came out of her trance until Diana's hand touched her shoulder.

"We should go to a hospital. You might have a concussion." A shiver ran through the brunette's body when she felt her hand and it felt like her body suddenly woke up, like if she had rebooted or something.

"I'm fine!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, startling the blonde in front of her. "I'm sorry. I was just… surprised to see you… Oh my god, I almost hit you! I'm sorry Diana! Are you okay?" Akko took the blonde's hands in her own and started inspecting with her eyes the body of the other girl. Damn, she was hot. " _But that's not the point, idiot! She might hate you now because you're so clumsy_." She was really preoccupied until she heard a small laugh coming from the girl in front of her. She looked at the blonde, confused.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I am not the one who fell off a bicycle. Although, I would say you are fine. Does it hurt somewhere?" Akko noticed how Diana squeezed her hands with hers and at that moment she realized she had taken the blonde's hands without her permission, so she quickly withdrew hers and stood in front of the girl like a soldier.

"Everything is fine. Thanks. I tend to fall often, I'm used to it. You know, when I was five I fell from the theater's stairs when me and my parents were walking out of the movie. It was a pretty awful fall, but another girl made it better when she 'tried to heal me with magic'. It was…" Oh, no. She was doing it. She was rambling, nervously. And the worst part was that she didn't know how to stop. The only thing she could do was watch how Diana's expression changed from a little smile to a big surprised face. "… And, well, I was kind of disappointed when I didn't see her at the sequel. She looked like a nice girl and it would have been great to be friends with her."

"Akko…" The blonde interrupted where she thought it would be polite. " _Oh, God. Here it comes. She's about to tell me to shut up. I lost my chance with her because of my big mouth."_ The brunette thought, closing her eyes, expecting the worse. "I know it is not planned and maybe you have something else to do, but… how about we go for some coffee? It is on me, of course. It was my fault you fell off your bicycle." Akko opened her eyes widely and saw the girl in front of her who looked nervous and a little red. She couldn't believe it. Maybe she fell asleep on her bike and a car hit her, taking her to heaven. Okay, she was overreacting, but it was unexpected. Besides, she knew coffee was an excuse. Who would drink coffee at six o' clock in the afternoon?

"Sure. That's great. But, you know… you don't have to pay. It was actually kind of my fault too. I closed my eyes for a second there and…" Diana giggled Akko stopped talking, watching the girl in front of her. She was certainly beautiful, but she was stunning while she smiled.

"Oh, yes. That is pretty odd. I think is called 'blinking'." Akko giggled nervously. "Come on. I know a great place. Maybe you can tell me more about this 'little witch' you were talking about. I think I might know her." The brunette picked up her bike and then they both started walking towards the café.

She still couldn't believe it. Sure, her wrist hurt a little, but all her other struggles disappeared as soon as she saw the blonde. And God, watching her laugh was… no words would do justice to that beauty, she was certain about it.

* * *

Diana felt relief at that moment. She found it in herself that she could actually function like a human being when the brunette was with her. Maybe her earlier conversation with Croix really helped her to let go that awkward part of her mind that screamed every time she thought about the girl.

The conversation though really long, was good. She couldn't even remember the last time she talked so much, but she felt fine. Knowing that she found someone who supported her felt extremely good. More so because it was someone she actually admired.

Sure, she was a little nervous about what was happening. It was her first date. Was that even a date? It was a random thing that only happened because she had decided to walk to Croix's apartment and then return through that park, which she always avoided because it added another five minutes to her journey home. But anyway. She had heard before that good things happen to those who are positive, and right now, she was so positive that she couldn't even recognize herself. That also felt amazing.

"So, I know about the dance you're going to do next week. I heard that professor Finelann was thinking about turning that day into a new year's celebration. I didn't know you and your group could have such influence with that particular professor. Not that I'm badmouthing her, but she is… traditional." She spoke, feeling a little bit more nervous thinking that she had said a lot of words in little time.

"I don't think that woman knows what fun means, but even she knows that we are young people and we want to have that fun thing she doesn't know so, maybe she finally wants to be a part of it. I mean, those weird Christmas parties of her are always boring. I'm waiting to see what she has prepared for this Monday." Diana giggled a little and then stared at Akko for a few seconds, watching how the girl's face became redder by the second.

"You don't like her very much. I think no one really does. But that's what happens when you try to be a good guidance to your students, I suppose." They arrived to the café so quickly that the blonde was surprised. Time seemed to pass by faster when she was feeling happy. She wasn't aware of that fact.

Akko left her bike outside and they sat in a table where they could watch it.

"Diana, I… well, the dance we are gonna do… it would be nice if you could go, you know? I mean… I know we are not friends or anything yet…" Okay, that hurt her a little, but she understood where it came from. "But I would really like to get to know you. And I would like you to know me, like… the full me… not only the 'panty thrower'…" Diana laughed, covering her face with a hand. She couldn't remember the last time that happened with someone who wasn't Croix. Akko was definitely good for her. She felt a little bad for laughing when she saw how red the brunette's face was.

A waitress came and asked her what they wanted. They both ordered a hot chocolate and Akko also ordered a piece of cake.

"I understand. I do not think of you as a… 'Panty thrower'…" She contained another laugh when she saw Akko letting out a little sigh. "As a matter of fact, I talked to someone that knows you. Professor Croix. Her girlfriend turned out to be one of the girls that I saw there." Diana stopped for a second, watching how the girl reacted to that. She felt happy to see a smile in her face. "She told me that you were not supposed to get completely naked, but you got nervous on stage." The red color returned to the brunette's face and Diana was enjoying that reaction. More like, she was enjoying teasing the girl.

The waitress returned with two mugs and a little plate and left them on the table.

"Yeah… I… It was my first show on my own… I don't want you to think I'm a whore or something like that." Akko looked really nervous and Diana felt worry for a second, thinking that maybe she had taken the teasing a little too far.

"I do not think of you in that way. Neither do I think anything bad of your line of work. I understand that you like it and that is all that should matter to you." The brunette was red again and the table felt silent for a while. "Anyhow. Earlier today I think I asked you out on a date…" Now she was nervous. "I want you to know I meant it. I'm open to the idea if you want to." She took a little sip of her beverage and then looked at the girl in front of her. Akko's face was shining with a really big and bright smile, which made her felt at ease.

"Of course! I would love to go on a date with you! Whenever you want!" The brunette looked like a little kid opening her Christmas presents and that warmed Diana's heart. Her enthusiasm looked so genuine and her smile was so beautiful that she couldn't believe what was happening.

For a second, her aunt's face passed through her eyes. The judgement hit her like a hammer and made her think that maybe this was a mistake, but she quickly smashed the thought away. She had to. Her aunt could die of anger if she wanted, but Diana felt she needed this.

"What about this Sunday?" She giggled when she saw the enthusiastic nod that Akko gave her. "Great. Send me your address and I will pick you up at six. Is that okay?" The brunette nodded again while eating her cake. It was a weir image for Diana, but at the same time it felt so comfy. She thought she could see it every day and she would never grow tired of it.

* * *

 _So, as you can see, I'm moving through the idea of a "healing" Diana. I'm not going to do big changes to her character, but I do want to write a happier Diana and I'm going to move to achieve that. Baby steps, but still..._

 _Also, I'm trying hard to finish a new chapter for Christmas. I hope I can succeed. Thanks for your support! And, like always, let me know if there's any mistakes (because this chapter was actually writen in a hurry thanks to my job). See you later!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Clown

_Hi! I'm back. I wanted to post this today even if it has virtually nothing to do with Christmas but the day. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Clown**

Days had gone by faster than Akko expected and sadly, on Sunday, Diana asked her to reschedule their date due to a "family matter". It was kind of a good thing since she had to work that day and she forgot to ask for the day off, but of course Akko felt a little down when the blonde told her that, and the happiness returned to her body when she asked her out on a Christmas date.

And that date was today.

Diana was supposed to pick her up at six and yet she started getting ready at three. She knew herself. She was aware of the fact that her brain stopped working in short periods of time when she was nervous and she didn't want to risk being late. She could be late to everything, but not to this. And now, at 5:45pm, she was panicking because she didn't know what to wear yet. She had almost all of her clothes in her bed, but nothing seemed right. Diana never told her about what they were going to do, so she was confused, afraid, nervous and excited at the same time.

"Amanda, I need you!" Akko rushed out of her room with only a towel covering her body, to the living room where her roommate was watching TV. "I don't know what to wear and I'm afraid I will screw things up! Besides… wait…" The brunette looked at her friend with surprise. The redhead was wearing a suit that looked like a man's suit, and yet, it looked amazing on her. "That's kind of weird to see in you, but it's still good. Where are you going? You didn't tell me you had a date." Akko sat next to Amanda in the couch, forgetting for a second that she was on the clock.

"It was kind of a last minute thing. Actually, my girl is coming with yours so they should be here at any moment. What did you need? Beside of clothes, obviously… or maybe you needed me out of the apartment to do something without clothes, huh? You're such a beast!" Akko blacked out for a second the moment she heard 'they should be here at any moment' and when she realized what that meant, she panicked again.

"I don't know what to wear! I don't know where we are going! Should I go with something casual or formal? Maybe not too casual and a little formal or a little casual not too formal. Does that make any sense? Help me!" She got up and started running towards her room, being followed by the redhead who was faking annoyance but was actually enjoying the panic her friend showed.

"Knowing the girl she might as well take you to a nice place. You should go with something formal…" Amanda started moving the few clothes that remained in Akko's closet, looking for something specific. "But not too formal. You're not going to a business meeting." She took a red dress out of the closet and put it on the brunette's bed. "This could be what you need. What do you think?" Before Akko could answer, they heard a knock on the door.

"Shit! No time! I will go with this. Thanks Amanda!" The brunette started pushing her friend out of her room.

"Sure. If you really want to return the favor, don't be noisy when you come back and if you hear any noise coming from my room, don't say anything, please. I have everything well planned." Akko closed the door without saying anything else and Amanda just let out a sigh while she started walking towards the door.

* * *

"Now that I think about it: Did you tell that girl what you had in mind?" Hanna asked Diana, they were both standing outside of the other girl's apartment, both of them dressed casually. Really casual. Diana shook her head and looked at the redhead with a puzzled look. "You're Diana freaking Cavendish. I'm sure she dressed accordingly."

"Could you elaborate?" The blonde was confused and the other girl couldn't contain a big sigh. Hanna really loved and cared about Diana, she knew the blonde was smart, exceptional in her field, but she also knew that she lacked when it came to human relations.

"Maybe she never saw you before that day at the strip club, but I'm pretty sure she has heard your name before. Maybe as 'heir of Daryl Cavendish, owner of the biggest hospital in London' or as 'the smartest girl in the university'. One of them is wrong because they think your aunt is your mom, but you get what I mean. I'm sure the girl is going to be… overdressed for your plans." She saw Diana putting a hand in her chin, thinking deeply. The door opened suddenly and as such, she forgot about her friend.

"Hi beautiful. I guess you're here to take this handsome girl out." She was a little baffled by the image of Amanda on a suit. She thought the girl was joking.

They were supposed to go out the last Saturday but the taller girl had to cancel due to her work so, when she asked her to reschedule, she said that it would only happen if Amanda wore a suit to the date. She really thought that the girl was joking when she accepted, given her personality, and she still agreed to the date because, well, she kind or really liked the girl. And now here she was, dressed in a suit to go bowling. That was going to get weird, but in a good way, she expected.

"You wish. I just came here to accompany my friend. I'm going to see a movie now." She quickly looked at Diana, remembering that she was also there. And she was, but now looked pretty nervous. Not that she didn't looked nervous before, but now it looked like she just murdered someone and let the weapon in the body. She was going to say something but Amanda talked before her.

"You're such a meanie, you know? I even got a suit because you told me." Amanda stepped outside and grabbed her arm. "Now, let's go milady. Your chariot awaits." Hanna got a little red by the sudden contact she made with the taller girl. "You can go in, Diana. Make yourself at home. Akko's finishing dressing. She should be done any second now." The blonde gave her a small nod an entered. Hanna couldn't help but feel worried about her friend. Amanda closed the door and turned to Hanna. "Did she committed a felony on your way here? She looks rattled." The taller girl received a punch in her arm. "Hey! That… never mind. If I tell you to not do it again you might not try it later tonight." She whispered the last part in Hanna's ear, making her as red as her hair.

"You deserved that." The smaller girl said, trying to let the last comment behind even if she couldn't deny that it 'moved' something in her. "It's her first date, of course she is nervous." She started walking to the elevator, leaving Amanda behind, trying to catch up to her.

"It's your first date too, isn't it? I mean, your first with a girl." Hanna looked at her, surprised. How did she know that!? Was she too obvious like Diana? No, she was sure she was managing her feelings just fine, even if she felt the need to take that suit off and lick many parts of the other girl's body.

"You are right. It's my first time with a girl, but not my first date at all." She decided to play it cool. She couldn't be taken off guard like that all night. She was sure her date did her homework, even if she didn't know the source (bullshit, Barbara sold her), so she had to play it cool. She stepped into the elevator and tried to avoid looking at Amanda, who was standing next to her now. The elevator doors closed and it started going down.

"Well, I don't know how things were between you and the boys you dated, but I like to make myself very clear from the beginning so, let me just tell you that I really like your character and I'm looking forward to your punches or anything else your sadistic personality wants to do with me." The taller girl got closer to Hanna and she started to get red, hoping that no one stopped the elevator right now. "And I mean…" Amanda licked her earlobe quickly, making her jump a little in surprise. "Anything…" She kissed her neck and quickly withdrew before Hanna could react. That was cheating, right? They were supposed to have a nice date, maybe another two dates and then they should start talking about sex, but Amanda was cheating for sure. What she did had to be illegal. There was no way she could refuse her urges tonight. But Amanda didn't need to know that.

"If by anything you mean you can act like a normal person in a normal date, then I would really like that." She saw the taller girl letting out a sigh with a smile and she felt proud of her. _"You're not going to win this by making me horny. I'm stronger than that"_ , she thought. The elevator opened in the first floor and they both got out and started to walk towards the entrance of the building. "Now, when you said 'chariot' did you mean 'car' or are you planning to take the subway in a suit?" They stopped outside of the building looking at each other for an awkward while. Amanda then took her hand and started guiding her somewhere.

"I'm sorry. I spaced out a little. You are actually really cute." Seriously, who was this bold girl and what did she really want? Because she would certainly get it. They walked to the left side of the building where a chevy pop that looked very old was parked. "I asked a friend to lend me her car. This is your chariot, milady." The girl opened the door for her and she entered. That was a new experience for sure. She had never rode a car that old, but strangely, she didn't really care, even if she knew she would have refused if it was any other person telling her to get up in that car. She might not be disgustingly rich, but she was used to better things. Amanda entered the car and started it.

"Very… ok… I think." She felt weird in that car, but at the same time she felt excited. It was a weir experience for sure. She heard Amanda laughing while she tried to put on her seatbelt.

"I'm sorry my queen, but this is all I could get in such a short notice. I actually thought about asking Diana to lend me hers, but you know… And it's not like she would have done it. But don't worry. This old pal is good enough…" The car made a weird noise for a second and Hanna couldn't help but laugh really loud.

Yes, this isn't what she expected, but it wasn't bad.

* * *

Diana was sitting in the couch, waiting for Akko with the TV on, but she wasn't really watching it. She was still nervous. She really forgot to tell the brunette where they would be going today. In her defense, she didn't think it was important. She did a little research about dating on the internet and it said that every date is casual except the ones where they are proposing. She wasn't proposing so she thought that her jeans, a long sleeved white blouse and her black leather jacket would do the trick. Apparently she was wrong and she didn't know why, so she was rattled.

"Diana, I'm sorry I made you wait. I just couldn't tell what to wear. I mean, I didn't know what you would like." Diana jumped in her seat when she heard Akko and got up immediately, watching the girl in a red sleeveless dress that reached her knees and accentuated her curves perfectly. That was no girl, it was an angel. It was certainly formal, and it was kind of the wrong choice for the place they were going, but the girl still looked amazing. She got out of her stupor when the brunette spoke again. "I think I… picked the wrong thing…" She saw the girl looking at her clothes and felt bad for it.

"I'm sorry Akko. I should have told you it was not a formal arrangement. This is actually the first time I have done this and I believe I made a mistake. I apologize deeply." She lowered her head feeling ashamed. She screwed things up and she could only hope Akko would forgive her.

"Come on. It's not the end of the world, right? If you can wait five minutes I can change into something less formal. I don't know where we are going, but I guess I have an idea of what to wear." The brunette smiled at her and that gesture warmed her heart. She just nodded with a smile and felt unable to say anything. "Okay then, I'll be back shortly. Make yourself at home".

Great! Things weren't as bad as she thought. She sat again, waiting for the girl. Akko was really an understanding girl and she was grateful for it. The brunette was always an unexpected character with everything she said and she really liked that.

Diana remembered the countless minutes they had spent texting every day before bed. She didn't really have many things to say, but Akko always came up with something amusing so, even if they didn't see each other a lot, Diana felt comfortable with the Japanese girl. It was a nice feeling. Like the one you get when you take a shower after a really tiring day. Liberating. And she liked that feeling.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Diana got up again and looked at her. Even with jeans and a weird metal band shirt she looked gorgeous.

"You still look cute." Shit, that wasn't supposed to get out of her mouth. She saw the brunette getting red and muttering a quick 'thank you' and she sighed in relief, knowing that she hadn't screwed up again. Maybe. But still, she had to compose herself. "You might want to take a jacket. It is a little chilly outside. I think it will get colder later". The Japanese girl nodded and returned briefly to her room. Diana couldn't stop watching her ass as she went. _"What is wrong with you, pervert?"_ she said to herself, even if she knew exactly what was wrong with her. She was feeling all of this for a second time without relief and her body was craving for it.

* * *

"I thought you were joking when you talked about bowling." Hanna stepped out of the car which was parked in front of the bowling building. She closed the door and started walking towards the place, not waiting for Amanda, and she didn't know when she started to like being treated like that, but damn, it was starting to feel weird even for her. A 'good' kind of weird… not that it makes any sense.

"Come on, lie to me and tell me you wanted an old fashioned 'movie and dinner' date." She hurried to the smaller girl's side and took her hand with hers like it was the most natural thing in the world. "We're not that old. We will have some fun bowling and then I've got something else prepared. It's a surprise, but I think you will like it." The English girl looked at her raising an eyebrow, not believing a word she said. "Trust me, okay?" She saw the girl sighing and thought that maybe she screwed things up, but then saw her with a faint smile and that recharged her batteries. "Besides, I can tell you have never played, and I think it has the right amount of violence for you". Hanna looked at her with a little anger on her face. It was rather cute. Like watching a Chihuahua barking at you.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm a psychopath or something like that?" The tone on her voice made her well aware that the smaller girl was trying to tease her with that. To make her think she screwed up. But she knew better.

"Maybe a little. I mean: I've never seen someone hit his date on the very first time they go out. But it's fine. I like you, little psycho." Hanna turned her face, watching everything but Amanda and she was amused by it.

They entered the place and went to the counter, paying for what they needed. Hanna looked puzzled when the employee asked her for her shoe size and was even more confused when he handed her a pair of shoes.

"Do I have to dress like a clown to play?" The boy looked at her surprised and Amanda couldn't contain her laughter. Who the hell would even think that? Seriously, that girl was something else.

"It's just the shoes, girl. Calm your tits." She told the English girl who looked at her with an embarrassed and kind of angry face.

"I knew it… I was just… joking. Don't say that kind of things in public!" The both took the shoes and started making their way towards the lines.

"So, it's fine in private?" She planted a quick kiss on the small girl's cheek and started walking faster.

The night had just started and she was already having a lot of fun. She couldn't wait to see where thing would end, even if she had a hunch about where her date would be waking up the next day.

* * *

Diana stopped the car in the parking lot in front of a circus and took off her seatbelt. Akko couldn't believe her eyes. A circus on Christmas was weird, but Diana taking her to it, that was unbelievable. Not that she didn't like the circus. She actually liked them a lot since there were few opportunities to see something like that in Japan and she never got to see it until she moved to England, but it was confusing.

"I asked Amanda what you liked to do and she said a few things. Most of them I cannot do or are done by yourself, so she told me about how you 'flipped your sh…' you were amazed by a circus you visited with your friends. I thought this was a nice idea. This circus has a reputation as one of the best in the world and they had a special Christmas show tonight." Diana looked at her like if she was expecting her approval, but she couldn't even say a word. She was kind of touched by the thought of the blonde worried about what they were going to do for her date so much that she had to ask Amanda about it. It warmed her heart. "Of course, if you don't like it, we can go somewhere else." The blonde started to put her seatbelt on again and looked a little sad and that made her wake up from that trance of nice feelings she was in.

"No! It's perfect! I was just… well, I couldn't believe it. I actually knew about this circus and I've been wanting to see it for a while, but I never had the time. This is amazing!" The smile on the English girl made her heart almost explode. She was too beautiful for her, but still, here they were, on a date together. She was lucky.

"Good. I just hope there are no clowns in the show." The both got out of the car and started making their way to the entrance.

"Are you scared of clowns?" The walked in close proximity and her hands were touching a little with every step, but Akko didn't know if it would be okay for her to take the blonde's hand.

"Of course not… I just don't like them." Yeah, sure. And she was the prime minister of Japan. Diana was scared of clowns and it was really cute. She kind of hoped to see a couple clowns now and she felt bad about it.

The English girl suddenly took her hand, startling her. She looked at her hand not believing what she felt and then looked up at Diana, who had a faint tone of red on her cheeks.

 _"_ _I must have died and I'm now in heaven, 'cause this is too good."_ She thought while they walked with their hands together.

* * *

"So, I saw you having a lot of fun back there, princess." Amanda had her arm over Hanna's shoulders while they walked towards the car. It was a little colder and the warm of the taller girl felt good on her.

"Sure, I admit it was more fun than what I expected. I really had a lot of fun when you fell trying to throw the heaviest ball they had." They both laughed a little, reaching the car and opening the doors.

"I had to try impressing my girl. Things didn't go as planned." She couldn't help but laugh again remembering the moment. The night had actually been better than expected. They both got in and Amanda started the car.

"Well, I was actually impressed to see that a bowling ball is heavier than you. Now, where are we going? You mentioned something else before. A 'surprise' you said." She asked that really excited, but not letting it show. She was still trying to play it cool in front of the American girl. She didn't want to be teased. Better safe than sorry.

"Well, that surprise involves a pizza, my apartment and this suit… or the lack of it…" She turned to look at Amanda, not believing what she heard until she saw the taller girl smirking without losing attention on the road. She felt really hot suddenly and couldn't say anything against it. What could she say if she really wanted that? She felt the need to just go where the wind took her. "Don't worry. That's going to be the best part of this evening". And she certainly hoped she was telling the truth.

* * *

Akko and Diana were seated in an ice cream parlor chatting about what they saw in the circus. Diana had mixed feelings about how that date was going. She was enjoying her time with the brunette and that was not open for debate. She felt happier with her. What she didn't like were the clowns. Of course they had to come out in the show, those dirty men. And of course one of them had to get close to her to give her a balloon with the shape of a giraffe. She almost had a heart attack in front of the Japanese girl she was starting to adore and she was really mad about it.

"And when that girl jumped to the little pool I really thought she was going to die!" Akko was rambling about the show and she liked that. She liked just to hear her voice. It was calming her from the hatred she felt for clowns at the moment, so she was listening to everything she said with a smile on her face. The brunette suddenly stopped and took out her phone. "I'm sorry, I should have turned it off." She didn't really care about it, but she worried when she saw Akko's happy face turn into a surprised one.

"Don't worry. Is everything alright?" Akko put her phone on the table and looked at the floor for a second before answering.

"I… I can't go home for a while. I think two or three hours." Diana looked at her, confused. What could have happened? Should she ask about it?

"Did something happened?" Akko was bright red and that only confused the blonde even more.

"Amanda just texted me. She's there with Hanna." Was that an answer? It didn't feel like it.

Akko looked at her and saw her all confused, which only made her face even redder. It looked like she didn't want to explain the situation, so Diana was ready to let it go and offer the brunette to go see a movie with her, but the Japanese girl got closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"They are… doing naughty things…" And she craved for her stolen ignorance now, as her face grew as red as Akko's. They both sat there in silence for a few seconds until Diana talked again.

"We can go see a movie to kill time, if you want…" Akko only nodded in response and the silence returned. What did she have to say?

Things turned a little bit awkward, sure, but she was still enjoying her time with the brunette, which was weird because she usually only enjoyed time with someone else if they were Hanna or Barbara, maybe even Croix. Something was changing in her, for the better. It came with good things like a lot of smiles and laughs, but it also came with things she didn't understand, like the itching she felt on her stomach and the rush of her heart.

* * *

 _So, as you can see, things are going at different speed. This is the first time I write about two couples at the same time so I think I rushed a little on the dates, but I'm still learning and this is not the last time they go on a date._

 _As always, your reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Merry Christmas!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Chicken

_Hi guys, I'm not dead yet (even if I feel like I am). I've jut been having a really difficult year (and we are only like three weeks into it). I got a new job (more money but less time) and I had to move to another house since that job was really far, so I haven't had the time to write the way I like, but I can assure you this isn't over. I just need a few more days to adjust._

 _Anyway; here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Chicken**

Hanna was trying to breathe normally again. She was extremely out of shape, apparently, if her first sexual experience was going like this.

"That was pretty good, right?" Amanda, who was lying next to her naked, whispered in her ear. She could barely nod, still struggling whit her breathe. "Told you I was amazing. You can't even breathe!" The taller girl started to laugh and she got a little pissed, but she knew she was right. Maybe she should start jogging or something. Even yoga would be better if it helped her to not die after every orgasm her… girlfriend? Date? However… gave her. "Hey, wanna do something kinky for the second round?" What!? She was dying on that bed and the girl next to her just suggested to keep going? Well, to be honest, it didn't sound bat at all, but still.

"What do you mean… kinky?" She managed to replay, trying to steady her breathe. She felt intrigued by the thought of something else for her first time, but at the same time, she was a little scared. She couldn't endure a simple round of sex, how could she survive something harder or weirder?

"I was thinking that you…" Amanda got on top of Hanna and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "… Could be a little rough with me." The short haired girl started to rub her body on Hanna's naked one, and damn that made her horny again. "I have a leash and some other things you may like." She whispered in her ear and that was it. Now she couldn't stop thinking that she would be happy to die in that apartment doing questionable things, and that Amanda had to make a career in sales because she really knew how to create a necessity in someone.

The American girl got up and started walking towards her closet. She opened it and took a case out, putting it in the bed, next to Hanna, and opened it. It had a lot of things. Dominatrix things and some weird little toys she had never seen in her life.

"We could use 'bowling' as a safe word." The short haired girl leaned close to her and gave her a kiss. "What do you say?" And the English girl only thought: _"Does she really need to ask?"_

* * *

The movie was not as good as Diana thought it would be. Well, not exactly the movie, but still.

When she did research about dating, she saw that "going to see a movie" was a euphemism for "making out in a dark place", but all she did was take Akko's hand because the brunette was really invested in the movie. Aquaman felt like a great idea when she saw the excitement in the Japanese girl's eyes, but as the movie went forward and the smaller girl appeared to have forgotten about her, she knew it wasn't the best move. Maybe Wi-Fi Ralph would have been a better idea. She didn't enjoyed the movie, even if it was "so freaking good! The best movie of the year!" according to Akko's words.

But it was fine. Maybe she didn't get what she expected, but the gigantic smile on the brunette's felt just as good as a thousand kisses so, it was fine.

She took the Japanese girl home and walked her to her apartment door in complete silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was the kind of silence that made you think that any kind of noise was bad. It was a calming, relaxing silence. Maybe because of the company, but it felt nice.

"This was nice…" Akko said before opening the door. They were both standing in the corridor and now the silence was awkward.

"Yes, it was certainly nice…" Great move, Cavendish. Prolific when it came to words. _"Why do I get so nervous now?"_ she thought, starting to get a little red on her face. "I hope… you really had fun." _"Okay, that was not bad, but still. Put yourself together!"_ she kept saying to herself while unknowingly avoiding Akko's eyes while watching the apparently interesting floor.

"It was fun. I haven't had so much fun in a while." She looked at the Japanese girl and saw her smiling with a faint of red on her cheeks. She was gorgeous. So gorgeous it felt intimidating for her.

"Great!" She answered a little bit higher than what she expected and quickly played it off as if she had something in her throat, coughing in her hand. _"What is wrong with me? I never get like this with anyone."_ "Maybe you can choose where we go next time." And just as the words left her mouth, she felt she had made a mistake. She assumed there would be a second date, now the brunette would feel pressured to go and maybe she was going to hate her because of that. Gosh, this relationship thing was really hard. She covered her face with one hand and looked at the floor again.

"Oh, sure." And again, she looked up at Akko, not believing what she heard. "But I guess watching 'IT' together wouldn't be a pretty good idea, right?" Okay, that was kind of a low blow, but she thought she deserved that. Still, she couldn't get mad at the girl. Her own comment made her laugh and that laugh was beautiful so, even if she was laughing at her, just this once was fine, so she chuckled a little too.

"Watching a clown through a TV doesn't have the same effect so, if you want, we could watch it next time." She looked at her watch and saw that it was kind of late already. She knew she had to go, but she didn't want to. Why couldn't she stop time?

"Okay then…" And silence again. Not as awkward, but still silence. "Do you want to come in for a cup of tea or a glass of water?" She saw the girl smiling, a very nervous smile, but still a beautiful one. So beautiful she couldn't say no to it so she just nodded and smiled in return.

* * *

"Do it faster." Hanna spanked her ass with a leash and she started licking as the girl requested.

They were both in the kitchen bar, Amanda was fully naked, kneeled on the floor licking Hanna who was dressed in a corset and stockings, sitting on one of the chairs. Usually, it was Amanda the one dominating, but with the English girl it felt better to be dominated. She was as excited as ever, listening to the girl moan and feeling the occasional pain of a whiplash on her back or her ass.

"Amanda! Bowling! Bowling!" She had been so absorbed in doing a good job for her girl that she didn't notice the door opening and the two girls coming in until Hanna closed her legs on her head, that's when she heard the word.

"Oh my good I'm so sorry girls I didn't know you were still going!" Akko yelled really fast and as hard as she could while covering her eyes, but she was still in the same place, not moving an inch. At the same time, Diana got out of the apartment almost running.

"Get out, dumbass!" Amanda yelled back from between Hanna's legs, which made her open them. She quickly got up, covering her boobs with one hand and her privates with the other while she looked with her eyes for something else to cover herself. Hanna had closed her legs completely and had a napkin to cover her boobs.

Akko stood there without knowing what to do. Apparently she couldn't decide if she should open her eyes and quickly get out or if she should try to get out blindly. She didn't have to take a decision because Diana came back and took her hand, taking her out as fast as she could and closing the door behind them.

"I think I will stay with Lotte and Sucy tonight!" Akko yelled through the door.

She turned around quickly and looked at Hanna with a smile.

"I'm sorry about my roommate." She kneeled again. "Shall we continue?" The English girl's face was full of anger, but quickly changed to a surprised one and then a very horny one, opening her legs and inviting the taller girl to kneel between them to finish what she started.

* * *

Diana was lying on her bed. It was only 6 am and she was on her last day of vacations, but she knew she had to wake up to start her day. Even if she didn't have anything planned, she was used to wake up early, but today something was different. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to stay in bed all day.

It had been almost two weeks since her first date with Akko and since she dropped the girl on her friends' apartment, she hadn't heard anything from her. Not even a text. Why? That's what she wanted to know. The last time she saw her was during her dance on presentation week, but she disappeared after it.

At first she worried about the girl's safety, but when she asked Hanna (who had constantly been going to Akko and Amanda's apartment) after a week of thinking the worst but not wanting to overstep her boundaries, the redhead told her that she had been visiting her parents for a while and then she got back, but apparently, they never really spoke more than three words, so she didn't know if something happened.

Of course she was glad that the brunette was fine, but that opened the window to the worst case scenario she never wanted to be in; maybe she didn't want to see her again. Maybe that date was awful. Who, in their right mind, would take someone to a circus on a first date? Of course it was bound to fail.

She wanted to ask Amanda about it, but at the same time she wasn't ready to accept the fact that maybe Akko was trying to avoid her, so she wrote a lot of text and could never allow herself to hit the send button.

And so, she just wanted to stay in bed, moping about her luck, even if she knew it wasn't healthy. How bad could it be to sleep until noon for one day, right? No, that was wrong and she knew it. She couldn't let her misfortune to smash her on the ground, so she forced herself out of bet and took a long hot shower.

When she got out the shower, her eyes fell on the keyboard next to her desk. It had been a long while since the last time she played, so she got dressed, took her music notebook and sat in front of the instrument, starting her warm up exercises.

After a few minutes, she was done with warming up and started composing, something she hadn't done in years.

Her fingers ran through the keys of the instrument, playing with feeling like she had never done before. She was letting her true self out on that composition, allowing herself to feel all those horrible things she was feeling. Her mind was being liberated thanks to the music she was playing.

She was so invested on it that she forgot about the time. It was only 7:15 am and she was making so much noise.

Barbara, still in her pajamas, entered her room, something that Diana didn't notice, and stood behind her for a while, watching her play and, every now and then, write something in her music sheet.

The blonde heard a noise when Barbara sat on her bed, watching her, and jumped a little on her seat, startled, and then turned to look at her friend.

"Barbara, is everything alright?" There was a moment of silence in the room. Barbara was looking at her with worry in her eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Diana felt confused with that answer, even though a part of her knew what her friend was trying to say.

"I don't think I can understand what you mean." She saw the dark haired girl fidgeting silently for a few seconds, like she didn't know what to say.

"Look, I'm just telling you all this because I worry about you, okay? I'm not judging or anything." Barbara started talking and paused for a second, waiting for what the blonde could say, but she just nodded. "I know that this year… well, actually, last year, but whatever. I know that last year was a tough one for you. Specially the last couple months. I know you haven't hear anything from Akko and I know that you found out that Santa doesn't exist and we were just getting you those gifts because your innocence was really precious to us, not to talk about how stressed you were about the speech you gave and all the exams before the holidays. And I know you don't want to accept it, but I can see that all of it is consuming you. It doesn't matter how much you try to hide it. We have been friends for a long while and I know for a fact that my friend Diana only plays the keyboard when she has a problem and I also know that you only compose when you are sad so, please, Diana… let me help you…" The blonde felt on the verge of tears and all she could do was lower her head and take deep breaths.

Yes, those last months were hard. It all started with that girl laughing about how her nephew still believed in Santa even if he was already twelve. It might sound like something stupid for everyone else, but she felt bad about it. Everyone in her life wanted her to believe because Christmas was the only day in the year she looked really happy. The only day her family didn't want to kill each other, but they couldn't control the whole world just for her sake. And it was fine. She had to know one day, even if she felt something break inside of her.

Then, all that school work had her on the verge of madness. But the cherry on her cake was her current situation with Akko. She felt that the situation with the girl was like if a glass full of water was being filled with nails and thus, spilling. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"I…" She started talking, but her voice broke and she cleared her throat, still looking at the floor. "I'm just… a little overwhelmed… that's all." They were silent for a moment. The only noise in the room was the low sobbing of Diana, who wanted to keep it in.

"Things will get better. We are here with you, me and Hanna. You know we will always be there for you." The blonde covered her face with her hands, unable to stop herself from crying anymore. "And to hell with that girl! If she doesn't appreciate you then she must be retarded. Every boy wants to be with you and I'm sure that many girls want the same thing." Barbara got up from the bed and hugged Diana as tight as she could. The blonde returned the hug and kept crying as low as she could on her friend's shoulder.

The hug lasted a couple minutes, until Diana stopped crying. When they let go, Barbara returned to sit on the blonde's bed.

"Now. What if we go and buy some ice cream from the convenience store and some chicken nuggets from McDonald's? We can stay in the couch all day watching movies on Netflix. How does that sound?" Diana smiled for the first time in the day while she whipped her messy face with her hands.

"Sure… that sound good." Barbara sped out of the room to change and Diana just waited for her, reading the song she had been writing and hoping that her friend was right and that everything would be okay in the future.

After all, her relationship with Akko was more like a one-sided crush, so she shouldn't be sad about the brunette not liking her back. She should be happy that the other girl at least gave her a change.

Yes. This was a change to improve. To be better.

* * *

 _What happened with Akko? Well, you will have to wait to know._

 _I know I cut this in the worst moment, but I will try to update in a week._

 _To those who wrote a review: thanks for your support and I'm sorry it took me so much time to update!_

 _Thanks for your comments! I hope you liked it!_


	7. Chapter 7 - Sushi

_Hey, what's up guys? I came back as promised. Let's start without delay because things are getting spicy!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Sushi**

Akko was channel surfing on the couch. She wasn't even watching the TV, she was just there, changing the channels while she thought about her life and how she had ruined it.

The day after her dance on presentation week, she went to spend some time with her family back in her country and, of course, her good luck abandoned her since then. She couldn't even talk to the blonde that day because she (as a very Akko thing to do) forgot to pack and was in a hurry so, she could only think about the flight that would be a nightmare.

First, she arrived late to the airport because she couldn't wake up early. Then, she had to wait in the airport for six hours until the next flight to Japan. Once she got in the plane, her seat was between a morbidly obese man next to the passageway and a business man with a fetish for coffee on the window side, and when the business man had to pee less than five minutes into the flight, the situation got really difficult, mostly because the obese man didn't want to move. Long story short, Akko and her cellphone (that she had out specifically to text Diana) had a nice warm shower with the business man's coffee.

And if that was not enough, they misplaced her belongings on the airport and she had to wait four hours until they found them. Four fucking hours without her phone to call her parents and drenched in sticky coffee! And to end it all: her phone fell out of her pocket at some point between the airport and her parent's home. Lost forever because no one would fix a phone just to return it.

Before she got back to England she bought a new phone, but she had lost all her contacts, which was no problem because she could easily get them back. Except for one…

She made the mistake of getting into a fight with Amanda as soon as she got back. How couldn't she? Amanda was supposed to pick her up in the airport but the redhead decided to stay with her girlfriend having sex. " _I lost track of time_ " the girl told her. Sure. Damn slut… okay, she didn't really thought like that of her friend, but she was really mad. She refused to talk to her for a whole day, and then, she couldn't find the words to apologize (because it wasn't her fault to begin with). Of course Amanda didn't make it any easier, always telling her things like _: "ready to say sorry, drama queen?"_ or " _I can smell an apology already_ " every time Akko tried to fix things up.

She thought about asking Hanna for the number, but their relationship was a "hello/goodbye" kind of relationship, so she couldn't find the courage to do it. And by the time she thought that didn't matter, it was already too late and she didn't know how the blonde would react, so she thought it was better to wait.

And here she was: anxious about what the blonde would say to her when they saw again the next day. Two weeks of nothing. Diana had to think she hated her. She hated herself.

She turned off the TV and looked at the chicken-shaped clock on the wall. It was only 7 am. She didn't even know what she was doing awake that early in the morning, but here she was; anxious and hungry.

She walked to the fridge and opened it. There was only a can of beer (Amanda´s favorite brand) and a very old lime, so she decided to go and buy something for breakfast.

She got out of the apartment and started to walk to the nearest convenience store while she thought about how bad she had screwed things up.

What if Diana didn't want to talk to her again? Hanna would be mad at her if that were the case, right? They were friends after all. Maybe she was just overthinking all of this and everything would be fine once she explained the situation, but that possibility was low thanks to her recurring bad luck. She could only hope for the best.

Before she realized, she was already in front of the convenience store and someone was opening the door. The blonde who had stolen her thoughts for a long while and her dark haired friend that she didn't really know her name.

The three of them froze for a moment until the dark haired girl approached her and slapped her hard on her right cheek.

"Asshole!" Akko didn't know what was happening so, as soon as she felt a hand on her face, she got mad.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Akko yelled back at the girl and then turned to look at Diana, who looked like she was scared and surprised. "What the fuck is going on!?" She felt really mad, mostly because she really had no idea about what was happening. Not even in her line of work had someone slapped her like that. Never.

"Why don't you tell us, bitch!?" People was starting to watch the scene they were making, whispering. There was a lot of people for such an early hour and that only added to Akko's growing anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're looking for trouble, you are going to get some." She looked at Diana again and saw that she looked like she didn't know what to do.

"Bring it on, sushi trash!" And that was it. Akko couldn't keep control and threw herself towards the girl with a punch that landed on the dark haired girl's face.

Barbara tackled her almost immediately and they ended on the floor, trying to get up and to hit the other one while they were at it. Only after a whole minute of punches and kicks, a security guard and a man in a suit separated them and stopped the fight.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, sushi trash!" The dark haired girl was trying to break free of the man's grip, but she couldn't.

"Just try, bitch!" Akko kicked the guard on the shinbone and he let her go with a scream.

She was running towards the other girl, but the voice of Diana calling her made her stop. She looked at the blonde who was looking at her with anger. Never in her life had she felt so afraid.

"Stop it! Both of you! You're being irrational!" The blonde raised her voice and Akko felt really bad.

"She started it. I don't even know what I did…" She answered like a scolded child, fidgeting in her place and starting to feel the pain on her body.

"Are you for real!? How can you be so cynic!?" Barbara was trying to kick the man like Akko did, but he learned from what he saw and didn't let her go.

"Barbara, calm down!" As soon as the words came out of the blonde's mouth, the other girl stopped moving and just glared at Akko.

At that time, Akko realized that there was a lot of people watching her and some of them even had their phones out, recording what was happening, for sure.

" _This shit always has to happen to me!"_ she thought while she tried to fix her hair with her hand. She was a mess already and it wasn't even 8 am.

The day couldn't get any better!

* * *

Hanna was still sleep on Amanda's bed, hugging the girl, when she heard her phone ringing.

She had been staying every now and then with her, mostly because it was hard for her to get back home after they had sex. Amanda was a Ferrari and she was just an old Volkswagen.

She didn't move to answer the phone and just stayed there, enjoying the moment with the other girl.

"Aren't you going to see what that's about, princess?" She looked up and saw Amanda with her morning face; eyes barely open and dry lips.

"It's really early. It can wait." An as soon as she said that, it started ringing again.

"I think you should get that or we will not be able to sleep anymore." She sighed and stood up, walking to get her phone and answering it.

"Gosh, Diana, it's really early. What could be so important?" The room fell completely silent for a minute until Hanna yelled. "You're where!? Please tell me you're joking." Amanda sat on the bed with a worried look and Hanna looked at her surprised. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can… Yes, I'm with her… Okay, bye." The short haired girl got up and walked to stand next to the English girl, hugging her from the back.

"What happened? It sounded serious." Hanna broke the hug and started getting dressed.

"You're not going to believe this." She handed the taller girl her bra. "We have to go to the second precinct right now." They were both getting dressed as fast as they could while Hanna talked. "Akko and Barbara got into a fight in front of the convenience store across the park. Things got kind of ugly and the police got involved. They both got arrested."

"What!? When? How? Why?" Hanna finished dressing and started walking towards the door.

"I don't know. Hurry up! Thank god you still have your friend's car."

* * *

"I bet Akko won the fight." Amanda tried to lighten the mood while they were driving to the station. She knew that everything would be fine since she had been involved in something like that before, but Hanna looked really tense.

"Why does that matter? Are you stupid?" The shorter girl snapped at her and the car fell silent for a few seconds.

"Okay… I think you're overreacting a little. Everything is going to be fine." Silence again, and Amanda didn't like it. She was about to say something else but Hanna beat her to it.

"How do you know?" That was her chance to lighten the mood.

"I once got into a fight in the club. We have a strict 'watch but don't touch unless the dancer is touching you' policy and a guy started to get touchy with everyone. We gave him a warning and he didn't stop so I kicked his ass outside of the club and got arrested." Hanna looked at her like she couldn't believe it. "The guy didn't press charges and I got out like three hours later." They stopped in a red light and Amanda looked at Hanna while she put her hand on hers. "Don't worry, okay?" She took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles right before looking at the road again.

"Now I'm worried about dating a criminal." The taller girl laughed and that made the English chuckle too. She succeeded in her plan.

"But seriously: Akko won the fight. I'm sure of it." They could see the precinct already and Amanda started to look for a place to park.

"If she's a monster like you, I bet Barbara will have to see a dentist." They both shared a laugh and the taller girl parked the car as close to the station as she could.

* * *

Diana had a headache. Like, a really strong headache.

She was sitting in a chair next a desk that belonged to the policeman that brought them here and arrested her friend and the Japanese girl, looking at the entrance of the station, waiting for Hanna and Amanda. She still had the food they bought in the convenience store, but she was sure that all the ice-cream was a mess right now. Just like her life.

Everything looked fine for a second. Both girls calmed down and people was starting to get on their way instead of watching the scene, but the moment Barbara broke free, it all went to hell again. She never thought her friend was that kind of person. Barbara was, for her, a very collected and cool headed girl, but apparently she was a beast when she was mad.

Suddenly, through the precinct's door, a short haired blonde girl came in. She recognized that girl. She had seen them with Barbara once and somewhere else, but she couldn't remember. The girl ran towards Diana, and she stood up to face her.

"Diana, what's going on? I got a call from them telling me to come! Are they in trouble?" Them? What did she mean? Both girls had a call and they both used it to call the same person? Why?

"I don't really know. The officer told me to wait a second and then she disappeared fifteen minutes ago. You are…?" She knew she had seen her somewhere else, but couldn't remember.

"I'm Lotte. I'm Akko's friend and Barbara's… friend also…" That was it. The day of their date Diana didn't accompany Akko to her friend's apartment, she just left her outside of the building, but she had seen her with Akko before, on the table of the cafeteria. "Can you tell me more about what happened?" Diana sat in the chair again and the shorter girl sat in another one. She didn't want to tell her everything, but since the fight wouldn't make sense without the whole story, she started to tell her everything, just leaving out the part where she cried and felt like a pathetic human being that same morning. Yeah, that felt unnecessary.

Halfway in the story, Amanda and Hanna arrived and she started again. By the time she finished, Amanda was laughing really hard and she was getting madder by the second.

"Don't worry. It's gonna be fine. Give me a second, okay?" Amanda told them after she stopped laughing like a maniac. Everyone nodded and watched her go talk to an officer.

They couldn't tell what she was saying, but whatever it was, the officer started to walk with her to somewhere.

* * *

Amanda walked with the officer until they reached the cells and he signaled a specific one for her. She made her way and thought for a second about what to say.

"Hi sweet heart." Amanda stood in front of a cell where Akko was lying on a little bed. The brunette go up quickly and walked towards her friend.

"Amanda! I'm so glad to see you!" The smirk on her face grew like if she was a cartoon character when she saw how her friend was panicking.

"Oh. I think someone's ready to apologize." She saw how Akko squeezed the bars of the cell as tight as she could.

"God dammit Amanda! This is not the fucking time and you know you were the one at fault! Now, get me out of here or I will kick your fucking ass!" Amanda faked a gasp with a very dramatic face while she watcher her friend getting red with anger.

"Oh God, my little girl is a criminal now!" She acted like if she just got out of a very bad movie but stopped when she saw Akko go towards the bed of the cell and punched the wall. "Damn girl, take it easy, I was joking, okay? It's gonna be fine. I already asked an officer about your situation and he told me you should be out by lunch time if Barbara doesn't press charges, which I know she won't because I'm talking to her next. So, sit there and relax, alright?" She got no answer from Akko and got a little worried. "And well… you're right. I was the bad guy in that airport situation, but you just don't understand! I couldn't stop when we were feeling so good and I kind of forgot about it but…" She couldn't even finish because Akko cut her off with a yell.

"Amanda! Just… please, leave me alone. I already called Lotte to come for me." Oh shit. She screwed up worse than what she thought before.

"Come on, girl. I'm trying to apologize and I want to help you. Don't be a bitch." Wrong choice of words apparently, since she saw Akko walking towards the bars again with a very angry look on her face.

"Your apology is two weeks late and your help is not needed. Thank you. You can go home to fuck your girlfriend until you die of starvation". The brunette returned to the bed and sat on it, huffing and mumbling things she couldn't hear. She wanted to say something, but she knew this was not the moment and at the same time she also knew that Akko's words had a little bit of truth, after all, her grandma used to say that only angry and drunk people could tell the truth. She decided it was best to leave her alone and so she went to look out for Barbara's cell to make sure she was all right as well. This conversation with Akko could wait until they were not in a precinct.

* * *

Akko knew what she was doing was wrong. Amanda was not to blame for what happened. Sure, she had some part on it, but it was mostly her fault.

After they were brought to the station in the most awkward ride she had ever been, she realized what had motivated Barbara and she knew she would have done the same for any of her friends (even Amanda, anger aside).

Of course it was her fault. She gave up without fighting.

Diana must have thought that she didn't want to see her again and told her friend about it. It made a lot of sense. Why else would they be out there at 7 am buying ice cream at a convenience store? She had broken the blonde's heart even if she didn't wanted to. And all of it because of her stupid pride that prevented her from doing something about it.

Just a single question could have changed everything. A quick "hey Hanna, I know we don't really talk much but I lost my phone and I was wondering if you could give me Diana's number" could have prevented all of this. But no, she thought that it would be "weird". Because of course her current situation was pretty normal. Average college girl behavior, for sure. God dammit! She was such an asshole.

The worst part of it all was the fact that, if she was right, Diana was hurting because of her stupidity. That was the only thing she never wanted to happen.

Maybe they don't have a long story and they have seen each other just a couple times, but that didn't change the fact that she cared about the blonde. How could she not? The girl took her to a circus even though she has a phobia for clowns, for crying out loud! She was a keeper for sure and she ruined it all.

And so, sitting in the bed of that little cell, she couldn't stop thinking about a thousand ways to make Diana happy again and fix things. It didn't matter how much time or money it took, after all, she could make time and she made pretty good money at the club.

She only hoped Diana could forgive her… or at least talk to her again…

* * *

 _Yeah, now we have some conflict. What's gonna happen with them? You will have to wait 'till next week (if nothing bad happens) to know!_

 _Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying it as much as i enjoy writting it. See ya'!_


	8. Chapter 8 - Weight

_What's up guys? I've been really bussy lately, so I couldn't re-read this chapter two times like I would have liked. There might be a few misspelled words here and there, but I hope it's not a bother.  
_

 _That aside, enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Weight**

"You don't get it? All that happened is kind of your fault!" Hanna was talking to Amanda over the phone, walking through the bathroom of the hospital anxiously.

After getting out of the precinct, Akko had asked Diana to talk, which almost started another fight, but they were stopped by their friends quickly. The blonde agreed to talk and told Hanna to take Barbara to a doctor to see if everything was okay, so she and Lotte took a cab to the hospital, leaving Amanda the task of driving the other two and dropping them off at whatever place Akko wanted to talk with Diana. And here she was, in a hospital at 10am on a Sunday.

"Our fault!? I asked you about her flight and you told me we had time!" She was really angry now, screaming over the phone. "How could I have known that this would happen!? It was your responsibility to begin with, so don't try to blame it on me!" Someone came into the bathroom and looked at her as if she was crazy, but she didn't care right now. She was pissed. "You know what? We will talk about this later, when I have you on arm's reach to hit some sense into you." She hung up and walked outside of the bathroom towards the waiting area, where the short-haired blonde was waiting. She took a seat next to her and felt awkward for a second. She had seen that girl with her friend in a very friendly and naked situation, so she didn't know what to say. "It's taking a long time for just a checkup." She tried to break the ice like that, but felt even weirder now.

"Yes. I hope Akko didn't break something. She looks like a skinny weak girl but she is actually quite strong." She could see the worry on the girl's face and started to think again about how bad her girlfriend had screwed things up just because she got horny. She was really going to beat some sense into her later, even if she had to admit she was part of the problem.

* * *

Amanda could be a pain in the ass sometimes. She knew that. Not everyone liked her jokes and sometimes the time wasn't right according to some people, but she knew when to make a joke and when to stay shut, and the previews ride she gave to Akko and Diana was a moment to stay silent. She knew Diana wouldn't appreciate a joke and Akko would explode in her face, so she just drove them to Diana's place in absolute silence and then stood outside, waiting for their conversation to be over so she could take Akko home, that was the least she could do after everyone seemed to agree that this whole situation was her fault.

And here she was, sitting on the car's driving seat while listening to the radio and thinking about how bad all this situation was.

It wasn't that bad, she thought. Everyone was overreacting about everything. That was the problem. They were not thinking the way she was. All those little problems that took them to the situation they were now, could have been avoided, the only thing they had to do was talk. But they didn't want to.

If Akko had talked to her, they could have reached common ground and she would have given her the blonde's number again, or if Akko had asked Hanna about it the result would have been the same. God! Sometimes everyone was really dumb. All because of their shyness. Akko danced half naked in a strip club, for god's sake! How could she be shy about anything? It made no sense, but still, it was real.

And now she got into a little fight with her girlfriend because of it. That was absolutely amazing! Well, there was no reason to be so negative about it, but she still felt a little anxious about it. They have been in discussions like two or three times, but about dumb things that are extremely ambiguous and leaves everyone with their own opinion, and this time things were different. Hanna was really mad at her for something that was dumb but just because she was overreacting. They had never fought for something like that.

She opened the glove box of the car and took a pack of cigarettes out, taking one and leaving it there again, where she had left it like three months ago even if it wasn't her car. It had been a while since the last time she smoke since she was trying to quit, but how could she when she was feeling this rattled? She needed to feel the effects of nicotine in her body to relax at least for a few minutes until Akko got out of Diana's house and the drama started again.

When she was about to finish her cigarette, she started to think that it wasn't enough. Maybe another one would do the trick…

* * *

Diana didn't really know how to feel right now.

She was supposed to be mad, and she was, but she was sad, anxious and a little bit happy. Why? Akko practically dumped her, why was she happy to see her? Sure, that meant she was okay, but that also meant that the brunette had no intention to see her again.

She was a mess, even if she didn't showed it. She tried to look as collected as always. Dying inside, but collected outside. Business as usual.

As soon as they got to her place, Akko asked her for the bathroom and she just went to the kitchen and sat at the table, not knowing what to do or what to say.

If the Japanese girl wanted to talk to her, that meant she had an explanation about what happened, that's what she wanted to think, but she also knew that it might be just a talk about her not being good enough for the brunette.

Being smart and good looking, she had faced rejection many times from other girls, but she never cared about them. This, on the other hand, was different.

Why did she care so much about Akko when she just met for like a couple days? Was it because she saw her naked and it had awaken something that she didn't know she had inside her? Maybe it was because this was her first experience being gay. No. That was dumb. There was something about that girl that just attracted her and she didn't really know what it was, but that was why she couldn't just let it go.

She heard the bathroom door open and she stiffened in her seat. The time had come. She had to face whatever it was the Japanese girl had to say to her.

She saw the girl getting into the kitchen and then sitting in front of her on the small table. She looked nervous too. Diana thought that she was not really a bad girl and maybe she just couldn't find the words to tell her whatever it was she wanted to tell, so she decided to just say nothing.

"I'm really sorry, Diana". She was startled by the voice since she was so invested in her thoughts. "Not just about what happened this morning, but for everything". Oh God. She could feel the rejection already. Her palms were sweating and she felt cold sweat on her back. She shouldn't be so nervous since she already knew it was coming, but it still made her anxious. She just wanted to put an end to the whole deal so that she could go back to her room and sleep until the world died. "I never wanted to hurt you. That's the truth. And I know I did hurt you, and I accept that this whole thing was my fault… well, not everything, but most of it. Amanda shares some with me, but that doesn't matter. Anyway…" Okay, this was stretching too much, but now here comes the rejection. "I never intended to stop talking with you. You see… well, maybe you won't believe me, but this is what happened: The last day of presentation week I left in a hurry because I hadn´t packed for my flight. On the plane some dude spilled his coffee on me and my phone and then I lost it somewhere. I know everything sounds like an excuse, but is the absolute truth!" Ok, she wasn't expecting this. It actually sounded like the worst excuse someone could think of and that was why she felt inclined to believe it, but at the same time she felt like she was being toyed with.

"You were right, Akko. I find it hard to believe that you couldn't get my number after you got back your phone or bought another one. You live with Amanda, who has it, and you see Hanna on a regular basis too." Now she was feeling a little angry. What she said was right. How could she not get her number back? It would have been extremely easy for her. She could have even asked Hanna to tell her where she lived.

"I know! That's why I told you it was also my fault. Amanda was supposed to pick me up from the airport and she didn't because she and Hanna… well, they… weren't available… So when I got home I got into a fight with Amanda because of it and things with Hanna felt a little weird. If I had known that Lotte knew your friend Barbara maybe I would have asked her, but… I'm sorry." She could see that the brunette felt really bad about what was happening, so she started to believe in her story. Maybe it had a few flaws, but she was only human, right? God! Why did she want so much to believe her? "I know you might not want to see my ugly face again for the rest of your life, but I would really like to make it up to you. I don't know how yet, but I will do my best! Of course… if you let me." What was she supposed to say now? She was upset with the girl for the two weeks of silence and also because she got into a fight with one of her best friends, but at the same time her heart was beating fast with anticipation for whatever Akko wanted to do for her. What was she supposed to do? Was there a rule book about situations like this? Maybe she could ask for some time to think. Yes, that seemed like the smartest move right now.

"Akko, I…" She got interrupted almost immediately by Akko standing up quickly.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. Just… well, I was able to get my old number back a few days ago. If you are willing to give me a chance, you can text me, okay? I don't want to rush you." The Japanese girl started to walk towards the door and she just stood there, trying to process what the other girl said. Maybe this whole situation would have been easier if she read novels like everyone else instead of just reading text books and papers.

She heard a door opening and almost immediately it close again. She then realized that Akko had left her place and she was still there, sitting in the kitchen with a mix of feelings she had never felt before.

* * *

Akko sat in the car and closed the door without saying a word to Amanda and looking everywhere but at her. She was not as mad as she was back at the precinct, but she still had a lot of anger in her and she didn't want to let it out there.

The other girl started to drive without a witty remark or a single word, which was odd but Akko appreciated it, until they were half way home and the silence felt extremely awkward.

"You started smoking again…" She could smell the cigarettes and she thought that was her best chance to make a conversation without having to address the elephant in the room.

"Just one… or two… but only one inside the car. Jasna would kill me if the smell last for a whole week." She chuckled a little by that and saw the redhead smiling. "I just felt like I needed it."

The car fell silent again.

Things weren't so bad, right? That was what she wanted to think.

Sure, maybe she was blaming Amanda for everything, but at the end she realized that Amanda was not really the bad guy in this situation. She could be charged with being a bad ride when you needed her, but she was not a bad friend. She once got into a fight with someone to help her. Why was she so mad at the girl when she should be mad at herself?

They arrived to the building and both got out of the car, still silent, walking together like strangers in the cold morning. Once they were on the apartment, Akko walked straight to her bedroom to sleep for the rest of the day, but Amanda stopped her.

"Hey, Akko. You know… I'm not dumb, okay?" The brunette turned to look at her and saw her, for the first time in her life, fidgeting in front of the recently closed door. "I know that I made a little mistake and that little mistake escalated to be a gigantic mess where you could have been seriously hurt. I mean, I don't think Barbara could have hurt you that bad, but a lot of things can go wrong in a fight." What was she trying to say? What was the point of saying all this? It almost sounded like… "What I'm trying to say is… that I'm sorry, okay?" That was a first. Amanda apologizing seriously? She had to record that. They both were silent for a few seconds until Amanda continued. "I'm not sorry because I got horny. I mean, I'm only human. I'm sorry because we could have fixed this quicker and everything would have been okay days ago so… yeah… that's it…"

Akko didn't know what to say. Of course Amanda apologized a lot on a day to day basis, she was kind of a prankster and a buffoon, but she never really meant those apologies. They always felt flat since she gave them while laughing for whatever the hell she did, but this one… it almost felt real. That was why she didn't know what to say. Was she okay with waving it all away with just that? She lost a great opportunity with a girl way out of her league who apparently liked her back and she got into a fight for it too. Was an apology enough?

"You know girl… I really appreciate you. And I know I can be too much sometimes, but you have been there for me for a while and I think we have a good thing going on as friends, otherwise, I wouldn't be here apologizing and on the verge of crying for you, dumbass." And that was another first. Amanda did look like she wanted to cry. What the hell was happening today? Did she wake up in a different world?

Seeing that her friend was actually sorry for what she did and that was actually about to cry, she wanted to say that everything was okay, but there was a part of her that was still mad. Now she didn't even know why, she just felt mad and she knew what she wanted to do.

"Let me hit you once in the face and we're even." She said the words without thinking, like they had been there waiting to come out the second she opened her mouth.

"What!? Are you insane!?" For a while, the room was silent. She couldn't tell what to do next. Did she really want to punch the redhead? No, she was just mad about her own stupidity and she wanted to take it out on her friend. She was about to tell her that everything was good when Amanda spoke. "Okay. But not in the face. I don't want to have a headache the rest of the day." What? She was willing to do it?

"Wait, Amanda. I was kidding. I'm not really mad at you. I'm the one I'm mad with… if that makes sense…" The redhead walked towards her and stood in front of her, watching her with determination.

"No. You were right. I deserve it. Now, punch me in the stomach." What the hell was going on now!? She really woke up in another world. That was the only logical answer, and even that was far from logical. "Do it, dammit!" Fuck it! She was giving her permission so she was going to give her a good punch to let all her hate out.

Akko punched the redhead as hard as she could on the stomach and she fell to the floor, coughing.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Akko kneeled in front of the redhead who couldn't say anything.

Amanda stopped coughing but she was still on the floor with a hand in her mouth. Now she felt really bad about what she had done. What if she just broke something?

"Water…" Amanda spoke quickly and softly, without taking the hand away from her mouth. She got to the kitchen as fast as she could and got a glass of water.

When she was walking towards the girl on the floor, there was a knock on the door and she yelled to the person to just get in. It was probably Hanna and she could use the help. It was actually Hanna who came in. The English girl watched the scene in awe, like she couldn't believe what was happening. At least Akko was not the only one…

"What the hell is going on?" She kneeled next to Amanda and patted her on the back.

It looked as if the American girl wanted to say something to explain the situation, but as soon as she opened her mouth, she started puking all over the floor.

Now she felt even guiltier. She swore she would never get mad at someone and she wished Amanda didn't push her so much in the future.

* * *

 _So, that's it for today._

 _I'm focusing more on the Diakko part of the story for now, but I'll do the same with the Hammanda one in the future, don't worry._

 _See you next week (if everything goes well)!_


	9. Chapter 9 - Jazz

_Hi guys! I'm back again. A little late, but I'm here.  
_

 _I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Jazz**

Barbara felt like she was dying. Everything in her body hurt and she didn't know if it was because she was tired or if it was because of all the punches and kicks she received that morning, but it hurt like hell. Fortunately, everything was fine, or so the doctor said, but she still felt awful.

She was lying on Lotte's bed, waiting for her to get back with the glass of water she was craving for. She never stopped to think about any necessities she had until she got out of the doctor. Now she was thirsty, hungry, hurt and curious. Why did Akko want to speak with Diana? Why did Diana agreed? This day was being a real mess.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Lotte entered the room and gave her a glass of water, sitting next to her.

"Just a little. It still hurts everywhere. Your friend is a beast." She sat and drank the whole water in one sip and left the glass on the night table, putting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"If I had known you were going to fight her, I would have stopped you. She looks skinny and weak but I know she's a beast." Barbara was about to say something but Lotte continued. "Besides, I never thought that you would get into a fight. You're always so… I don't know… nice… You don't even get mad at people when they push you in a crowded street, and everyone gets mad." The dark haired girl giggled and moved her head to the other girl's tights, using them as a pillow.

"I just felt like I needed to do something. Akko might be your friend, but she hurt my friend. And let me tell you this: hurting Diana is something hard to do. She's so strong… that's why I felt so bad for her when she told me what happened." Lotte patted her head a couple times and then stopped.

"You know, we share part of the guilt too." Barbara sat again and watched the girl eye to eye, not believing what she was saying.

"What do you mean? We did nothing wrong. I mean, I didn't even know Diana was dying inside until this very morning when I found her playing the saddest song on earth on her keyboard." Lotte got up and took the empty glass.

"But I knew Akko was feeling bad because she couldn't contact Diana." The blonde left the room and Barbara followed her, even if she felt like her body was falling apart with every step.

"What do you mean 'couldn't'? Didn't she just dumped Diana?" They got to the kitchen and Barbara sat at the bar as soon as she could, feeling a little relief. She just watched Lotte's back while the little girl washed the glass, confused.

"Dumped her? Of course not! She lost her phone and got into a fight with the only person who could give her the number again. She was devastated. She came her two days ago and ate a lot of ice cream while she told me how sad she was about it." Was that even possible? It sounded like a lie, but Lotte would never lie to her so, maybe Akko was lying. It was just… impossible!

"And why should we feel guilty like you said? Even if that's true, I don't see how we did something bad in this situation." Lotte finished washing the glass and turned to Barbara, looking at her with a sad look.

"I wanted to tell her that I could ask you for Diana's number, but we're supposed to keep our relationship a secret, right? Or at least it was supposed to be that way, now everyone will know since you called me to go and get you." Oh shit. Things just got worse for her. She didn't have the energy for this right now.

"Hey, you know why I asked you to keep this a secret. And well… you might be right that my secrecy could have caused this to escalate to a whole new level, but we are not at fault in any way. We didn't even know what was happening until short ago." Lotte walked quickly out of the kitchen and she got up as quick as she could feeling her body trembling with pain, and followed her. "Come on, Lotte. Don't be like that. You know I love you, right?"

"Then why keep it a secret?" They got to Lotte's bedroom again and the blonde girl sat on the bed, watching the dark haired girl with puppy eyes, like she wanted to cry.

"It's not entirely a secret. Hanna has known for a while and I think Sucy can hear us when we… Well, the point is that it's not really a secret." She sat in front of Lotte, taking one hand into hers.

"Sure…" Oh god, why was she being like that? And today of all days!

"You know I don't have a problem with you… I just… I don't want to be judged." And at that moment she wished that she didn't want to be judged for being gay and not for liking a series of really successful books. The gay one would have been more understandable.

"Is that really that important? If you really like something, why hide it? You're not just hiding something you like, you're hiding me." Oh no, she hated when Lotte got out her "psychologist" side. It meant trouble. Always.

"But… it's just… I've explained this to you before, babe." She was out of words. If the previews explanations didn't matter now, what else could she say?

"I know you don't want to be judged by your friends, but if they really are your friends, there should be nothing wrong with that. Or if you don't want to be found out, we can say we met somewhere else and not in a nightfall convention, but you never thought about that, did you?" Oh fuck. She was right, and that was the worst part of all. Why did she never say that to her? Why didn't she think about it herself?

"You… really have a point there… on both things." She stood up again and then sat behind the blonde, hugging her from behind. "I will tell everyone about us. No lies involved." She started kissing her neck and the little girl put her hands on her head, stopping her.

"Really? Are we finally going to be able to go on a date?" She saw the glimmer on her eyes and felt a fire inside her. They had been going out for a couple months but she still felt like it was her first day with the girl. She was motivated.

"Of course! To wherever you want to go!" They kissed shortly, but in a meaningful way and then Barbara separated the kiss. "I just need to get out of the closet, again."

But of course, that felt even harder than getting out of the closet. She needed to tell Hanna that she loved something her friend hated to death. It was actually like getting out of the closet with homophobic parents. But Lotte was worth the trouble. She was worth everything.

* * *

The days had passed and Amanda still felt like something was wrong, even though things with Akko were good now, something felt… off about her life right now.

She was smoking again, something that Hanna didn't like very much. She didn't even want to kiss her until she brushed her teeth and when she hugged her, the little redhead always broke the hug in a matter of seconds.

It was so hard to stop smoking again. She lasted for a good while, but when she tasted that foul flavor again, when she felt that calm that nicotine provided her, she felt like it was impossible to quit again.

And here she was: smoking a cigarette outside of the club in her work dress on a really cold night. Alone.

Why was she feeling so lonely these past few days? She had a bunch of friends, a girlfriend, and a job she liked. Why did she felt like something was wrong?

"When you have a lot of people in your life but you still feel lonely, then you're doing something wrong, pumpkin," her grandma used to say. She never understood what she meant until today. But still, she didn't know what she was doing wrong. Where was her wise grandma now when she needed her? Oh right. Dead. She never really dealt with that.

What was wrong with her? That happened a long time ago. Did she just want to feel sad for the sake of it? That was stupid!

"Are you okay, Amanda?" Great, now Chariot was going to give her a pep talk. She didn't hate the woman or anything, but she was so nice that it sometimes got into her nerves.

"Do I look okay?" She responded harshly, without thinking. She didn't want to talk about anything right now.

"You look like someone who wants to get cancer at her 30's. I've seen you smoke before, but never for half hour straight." Amanda looked at the floor and saw all the cigarette butts and ash that surrounded her. She had smoked half of her pack in just half hour.

"Yeah, well… I have to die somehow. It's not like I want to live a hundred years." She was being a bitch with someone who wanted to help her, she knew that, but for some reason she couldn't stop being an asshole.

"Can I have one?" Chariot stood next to her. She didn't expect that. She didn't even knew Chariot could smoke.

"Sure…" She handed her one cigarette and offer her some light, which the older woman took.

Chariot started smoking like a pro and she didn't know what to say. The silence they were in was weird. They never really talked much, but this was awkward.

"I used to smoke when I was your age. Not as much as you right now, but I smoked like three or four cigarettes a day." That was odd. She now realized that she didn't know anything about Chariot, about her past or even her life nowadays.

"Why did you quit... Did you quit?" The only thing they could hear in the pauses they made to smoke was the loud music that came from the club. It felt anticlimactic with the conversation they were having.

"I quit years ago. I just wanted one when I saw you enjoying it this much." Chariot smoked again and there was a brief pause until she let the smoke out of her lungs. "I stopped when the band I played with broke up. We played heavy metal and were really extreme, like satanic extreme, so I realized I didn't want that lifestyle anymore, but still, it was kind of late. I had no degree and suddenly, a lot of bills to pay, so I had to cut some expenses. Cigarettes among them." What the flying fuck? Chariot was in a fucking metal band!? No freaking way! She was all docile and nice to everyone, she couldn't handle all the fuzz. And Satan? What the hell!?

"You have to be kidding me. There's no way you were in a metal band. You're so… adorable. I mean, a lot of guys ask for you since they see you as the nice young mother who will take care of them." Yeah, she wasn't buying it. It was just a scam to make her feel better. She was sure that now came the part where she talked about Jesus in her life or some shit like that.

"People change, Amanda. I had to when my father died." Chariot threw away the cigarette butt to the floor and stepped on it. "I didn't come here to tell you how bad you're living. I did worse. I just came to tell you that if you need someone to talk, I'm always here." Amanda was out of words like only a few times before.

What was going on in her life? Was she okay? Maybe she needed help. She could talk to her girlfriend if she was not mad anymore. Yeah, that sounded nice. A nice chat on bed after a few orgasms. A great night indeed. She already looked forward to it.

* * *

Hanna had learned a lot of things over the course of her life. Some of them, useless, like when she learned how to jerk off an elephant thanks to her friend Avery who was aiming to be a veterinarian, but some of them were really useful, like the discipline she learned from her dad. She could get used to every routine she needed in a couple days, and some of the things she learned were not useless but neither useful, like her speed reading but only when she was interested in something. It wasn't useless because she always finished her books in a few hours, but it wasn't useful since she couldn't do that with text books, which she needed now. Sadly, whenever she needed to focus on her school work, she always found a way to get distracted.

She had been reading the same page for like ten minutes now and she didn't even knew what the hell she was reading. She only knew the title because they were talking about it in class, but she was lost right now. She needed a break and, as if heaven had listened to her, her phone ringed and she took it as quickly as humanly possible. It was a text from Amanda, which caused her to feel mixed feelings. They weren't really fighting, but she had scolded the American girl and she felt that something was off about her the last few days. She opened the text and saw a picture of the outside of her place.

" **Just got out of work. I'm outside. No car. We can take an uber to my place and have some fun. I could really use an ear right now."** That was on the text. Lifeless. She knew it. Something was wrong. Maybe something happened at her job and she didn't want to tell her until she could fix it and now was the time. Maybe she just had a rough day and she just wanted someone to talk. Anyway, it was just the distraction she needed, so she closed the book, took her jacket and got out really fast, as if someone was following her.

She saw the taller girl outside, smoking under a lamp with her phone out, probably waiting for an answer from her. Hanna started walking towards her, feeling uneasy, not knowing what was going on. That person looked like her girl, but at the same time, she didn't.

"It's not creepy if your girlfriend sends you a photo of your place at midnight, for sure. It's actually pretty romantic, like dedicating a Jazz song to your 80 year old wife." As soon as Amanda saw her, she threw away her cigarette and stepped on it. The taller girl approached her and hugged her as tight as she could. "Ugh, you smell awful. How much have you been smoking today?" She said that, but she didn't broke the hug. She could feel that the American girl needed that hug. She didn't know why, but she didn't care either.

"A whole pack of cigarettes." Okay, that was a red light. Something was wrong with her, but she didn't want to push her into telling her what was going on.

"You really need a shower before we can do anything else." She broke the hug now and felt cold where the other girl's body had been. "Your place is not really far away, there's no need for an uber, we can walk through the park and maybe you can start telling me why you need an ear and just an ear, which is weird coming from you." She tried to act seductively and grabbed Amanda's hand, but the girl only giggled and they both started walking towards their destination.

"I think my happiness machine broke." The taller girl said that with a little laugh, which made her worry about what was happening. Was she joking?

"What do you mean? I've never seen someone being as happy with herself as you are. Did something happen in the club?" She waited a few seconds for an answer but nothing came. "Come on, I won't judge you if you did something bad. I mean, I haven't judged you for your job before, right?" They kept walking in silence for a few seconds until the taller girl spoke.

"Lately I've been thinking a lot about my dead grandma. Not exactly in her and what she meant to me, but in what she always said about me." Oh shit. Her girlfriend was having one of those days that changed someone's life whether they had someone or were alone. Thankfully, she had her and she had quite a bit of experience with shitty families thanks to Diana's.

"Since when do you care about what people say about you? You're not what they say you are. Never. You're better." They were walking through the park and suddenly Amanda let go of her hand and started walking towards a bench, sitting on it with her head down. Hanna followed her, thinking that maybe things were even more serious than she thought.

"That's the thing, princess. She always said I'm better, but I'm always screwing things up and when I try to make things better I do worse. My grandma used to say that I'm not a bad person, but I'm bad at thinking ahead. I didn't get it until the other day, when I drove Akko and Diana to your place." Oh, so that was it. She never thought that Amanda was going to be punishing herself for that until today. Given her personality she thought that it was odd the girl even remembered what happened. "And I know that it seems silly, but it's not the first time I blow things off so bad. Why do you think my grandma said that to me a lot? She loved me and wanted to warn me, but I'm just so stupid. I just feel like I need her with me right now, but she's gone and I don't know who could help me." The American girl put her hands in her face and started sobbing.

Hanna hugged her quickly, not caring about the smell of cigarettes or the uncomfortable position that it was for her to hug her like that. The girl needed it and it was all that mattered. She never thought in her life that she would be doing that with her girlfriend, not today, not in a million years. She was always so strong and open, but now she was broken, and that made her feel like she was breaking too.

"I really need you now, princess." The taller girl spoke between her sobs and Hanna didn't know what to do or say. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to help her, whatever she had to do in order to accomplish that, didn't matter.

* * *

 _And that's it for today, friends._

 _There's a lot of conflict going on and now I even added some Barbara and Lotte to the equation just because I like it and I really wanted to add it. Maybe I will do it again in the future._

 _Why is everyone so sad? Well, you can't be really happy until you know sadness, right?_

 _I hope you're enjoying the ride! See you next week._


	10. Chapter 10 - Norina

_Hi guys. I know it's been a while, but I was blocked for a while. I didn't know where I wanted this to go so I chose not to write until I had a good idea and it ended up taking a long time, but now it's here._

 _I have to say, I read all the reviews the story had these past few months and I'm amazed because of how many people still remembered this story even if it went dark for a while. Thank you for your support!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Norina**

It had been a couple days since the last time Diana spoke with Akko and the blonde had mixed feelings about their relationship.

The day after the fight, Barbara got home and told her about the relationship she had with Akko's friend, Lotte. She also said something that she couldn't believe; Akko's story seemed to be true, even if it was extremely unbelievable. Should she give her a second chance? Was it worth it? It was a mess, which was the only thing she was sure about. She couldn't even concentrate in class and that attracted some unwanted attention. She could escape from everyone, except from her professor/self-proclaimed big sister who asked her to tell her everything and just laughed at her face when she did, telling her that she was thinking too much even if she already knew that everything had been an accident.

" _Hell would freeze before that girl hurts someone knowingly. She's just a little… dumb sometimes."_ The professor had told her before laughing loudly at her for her first love problem.

And maybe she was right, she thought that night while she was sitting on her desk after reading some of the things she missed because her head was not where it was supposed to be. Akko didn't seem like a bad girl and she really wanted to give her another chance, and that was what she would do, so she took out her phone and searched for Akko's number to send her a text, and she did. A simple " _what do you have planned?"_ to make her look like she hasn't lost her cool in the situation.

Now she just needed to wait for an answer, which came rather quickly and loudly. The sound of ten texts bombarded her ears in a matter of seconds.

 ** _"_** ** _Does that mean you're willing to give me another chance?_**

 ** _*smiling emoji, crying emoji*_**

 ** _I'm so happy_**

 ** _Thank you so much!_**

 ** _And well, I have a few ideas_**

 ** _But I want it to be a surprise_**

 ** _If that's okay with you_**

 ** _If you don't like surprises I can tell you_**

 ** _Or if you want to do something you can tell me_**

 ** _I'm open to whatever you want"_**

How could she type so fast? All that was sent in a few seconds.

She was surprised to know the other girl already had something in mind, it was as if she knew she would be up to it, which wasn't really that surprising when she thought about it, since it seemed like everyone had a better understanding of relationships than her, so she just answered a quick: " _a surprise is fine_ " and started to think about what could the brunette be planning.

And before she could start making assumptions on the matter, she was bombarded by texts again.

 ** _"_** ** _Great!_**

 ** _Are you free tomorrow at 7?_**

 ** _PM of course_**

 ** _I mean, who would go on a date at 7am, right?_**

 ** _What would they do?_**

 ** _Are stores even open at 7am?_**

 ** _Is there something to do at that hour?_**

 ** _Sorry, I got out of track_**

 ** _If you're not free, it's fine"_**

She couldn't stop herself from giggling at those texts. It was just like before the whole drama happened; just sweet, awkward Akko sending her texts with silly things. She really liked that.

The blonde thought about spending the night studying that day, but she figured that a break would be good. Especially if said break could fix all this weird situation she was in with the Japanese girl, so she send her a text telling her she was free and in a matter of seconds, a lot of texts again.

 ** _"_** ** _Amazing!_**

 ** _I'll pick you up at 7 then_**

 ** _Don't worry, I won't take my bike to pick you up_**

 ** _Besides, I wouldn't use the bike in a dress_**

 ** _I mean, I'm a stripper but even I have some decorum_**

 ** _Even if that sounds contradictory_**

 ** _Is that even a word?_**

 ** _Contradictory…_**

 ** _It just sounds weird_**

 ** _How do you pronounce it?_**

 ** _Sorry, getting out of track again_**

 ** _I'll be there then_**

 ** _*heart emoji* *smile emoji* *kiss emoji*"_**

Texting that fast had to be a super power or something. It was baffling.

Anyway, she was looking forward to whatever the girl had planned and she knew that apparently the brunette was going to wear a dress, so maybe this wasn't going to be a casual arrangement, which meant she would have to find something according to the occasion, even if she didn't know what it was. And without realizing, she wasn't thinking about her studies again, a thing that only happened when his head was filled with thoughts of Akko.

* * *

"Why don't you tell me a little bit more about your job?" A blonde old lady in her 50's asked the redhead.

Amanda was in a very cozy room, sitting in a comfortable couch and facing the old lady, feeling uneasy about the whole situation.

She realized, after the little situation she had a couple days ago, she needed to see a professional, something she had been pushing away for a long time. Now, here she was. She didn't feel good about finding a complete stranger to help her, so she went to the only person she thought would help since Akko had classes with her and spoke highly of her.

"I don't think that would be helpful. I mean, aren't you supposed to tell me to 'start from the beginning' or something like that?" The teacher wrote something down and then answered her.

"I thought that was what brought you here. Akko told me a little bit about you. Why don't you tell me where do you think 'it' started?" The redhead hesitated for a moment, not feeling quite good about opening herself to a stranger, even if a trusted friend had told her she was really good and understanding.

"Well, Doctor Pisces, that's kind of the thing. I'm not exactly sure what 'it' is and where 'it' started." Okay, she was already here, she knew she needed help, so she was going to try. "I just know that I… I feel like something is missing in me, even though everyone would say I have it all."

"That might be the root of the problem then. What you consider is 'all' and what other people think is 'all' is always different." The doctor left her notebook down in the little table in front of her and continued. "I once had a friend. He was handsome, nice body too, to be honest. He was smart and had a really good job which he loved and made him a lot of money. He was married to a beautiful woman and had two healthy kids." Amanda listened thoroughly, thinking that it sounded kind of similar to her situation, even if she didn't have kids. "And like you, he felt like something was missing."

"And what was it?" The redhead asked, thinking that she could find an answer for herself in the answer the doctor gave her.

"I never knew. He wasn't my patient, he was just a friend." Amanda felt a little disappointed and the doctor noticed it, so she kept going. "He started going to therapy, but not with me, and a few months after, he was looking happier than ever. When we asked him what changed, he just said he had find 'the missing link'." The doctor saw the redhead with her head down and kept talking before she could say something. "I'm not telling you this story because I think you're the same or because I think you will feel better with this. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that you made the right choice looking for help." Doctor Pisces got up from her seat and took a jar of water that was on a desk, then poured a glass and put it in the little table in front of Amanda. "To be honest, there is proof that the human being is never 100% happy, and it's not because of what's happening on the world; it comes from within. Everyone creates a problem because that's the way we are 'programmed' to live. We make a problem, we solve it and we think we are growing. I'm speaking about psychological problems, of course. So, when I say that you will get through this, you have to know I'm not trying to deceive you. All you need to do is to be strong."

"Maybe that's my problem, doc. Maybe I'm not strong enough." Even though she didn't feel like trusting the doctor, there was a part of her that knew she had to. She needed to get rid of whatever it was.

"That's a good start. Now we have to find out why and then we can make you stronger than ever." The redhead was never one for pep talks or motivational speech, but that actually put a smile on her face, and the thought of trusting the doctor completely started to form in her mind.

* * *

Akko was glowing like a lighthouse, if not brighter. Diana actually agreed to go on a date with her again and just in time too. She was about to go looking for the blonde when she texted her. She was going to rush because she already had the perfect date planned and she felt so confident with her plan that the thought of Diana saying no didn't even cross her mind.

Anyway, she was going on a date later today and she couldn't be happier. It didn't matter if she had to break his piggy bank in order to do everything right, after all, she made pretty good money and she could start saving again, even if she didn't know what she was saving for, with how well she earned. Oh, right; to stop spending money in things she didn't need.

But none of it mattered now. She had a date with the most beautiful girl in the world (at least for her) tonight! A date after she had screwed things up so badly! It was a gift from god, for sure, so she couldn't blow it.

She got home as quickly as she could after school and started getting ready. She spent hours choosing the right outfit and then even more time making sure that her plan was absolutely bullet proof. She thought about every possible outcome until it was time to go and get her girl.

She got out of the house and waited for the uber that would take her there. It was a five minute drive and she could have walked, but she didn't want to be sweaty when she got there.

Once at the door, she lost the confidence she had and started to think about the thousand things that could go wrong. She even hesitated about knocking the door, which she didn't have to do, because the dark haired girl she had fought before opened it.

After the whole situation, Lotte had told her about that girl. She said she was a really nice girl who was just looking after her friend and that she shouldn't hold a grudge, so she was willing to let it go. The thing is: she never expected to see her today of all days, and neither did Barbara, so they both stood there for a couple seconds just watching each other until the dark haired girl yelled softly to Diana.

"Diana, she's here." And then she turned to Akko again, standing still for few seconds in which the brunette could only think about getting the hell out of there and try again another time. But she couldn't. She didn't want to, and a little bit of awkwardness was not going to stop her. "You know…" The brunette started talking and Akko focused all her attention on her, ready to retort in case she said that she would never approve of her as a suitable girlfriend for her friend. "I'm sorry about the other day." Unexpected, but welcomed, even though she knew she had to apologize too. "I thought that you had intentionally hurt Diana, but then Lotte explained everything to me and well… I've been wanting to apologize but I just… you know, the timing wasn't right always and it's not like we see each other a lot, so… I'm sorry about it." The brunette let out a sigh she didn't even know she was holding and then started to speak.

"I'm sorry too. I did things wrong and I mean, I get why you did it. I would have done the same for a friend. I hope we can be friends from now on." Ok, that last part was a bit rushed maybe. The girl apologized, but that didn't mean she didn't hate her, right?

"Sure, that would be nice." Barbara started to walk again, getting out of the house. "I have to go. You can go inside and wait for Diana, I don't know what's taking her so long. Good luck on your date." She waved at her and Akko entered the house, a little less nervous than before, but still feeling like a mess, waiting for something to go wrong.

She walked in slowly, feeling nervous but at the same time, excited. As she got closer to the living room, she started to hear some heavy music coming out of a room, really heavy music. The brain drilling one.

She saw Hanna sitting in a couch reading a book and decided to sit in another couch without making any noise to not disturb the girl on her reading, but the girl heard her sitting and put her book down on the coffee table.

"Hey, Akko. Aren't you here a little early? She's still in her room getting ready." She pointed at the room where the heavy music was coming out and then continued. "So, where are you going? If I'm allowed to know."

"Can I ask you something first?" The brunette asked, uneasy, and continued after getting approval from the other girl with a nod. "Is she listening to that… music?" The redhead in front of her chuckled a little before speaking.

"Yes. She is into that kind of thing. Is really weird, given her personality, but that's how it is. I guess that extreme metal blocks all the shit going on in her head sometimes." Akko looked at her puzzled for a second.

"What kind of extreme metal? Like, Metallica and that?" Hanna just shrugged.

"Well, yeah, on a good day, but mostly is the 'I don't know what the band logo says' kind of stuff. You know what I mean? It's not the only thing she listens to, but it is kind of her favorite." And for a second there, Akko felt even more nervous than before. She thought she had made a mistake with what she had planned for the date.

"D… d… does she... like… things like classical music… and opera?" Of course she had thought Diana would be into that sort of thing; she was a refined lady, always walking straight, talking properly, hygienic and old fashioned, how could she had known that she was into extreme metal? It was absolutely impossible to know!

"Well, she plays the piano and when she does, she plays classical music so I thing she likes that too. Opera? That I don't know, but I know that she has gone to a few. More like a 'have to look good for the social standard', but I don't really know if she is into it." The brunette started to sweat because of her nerves, the kind of cold sweat that feels like you're in a freezer. She felt her stomach turning around like it was dancing or something. "Don't tell me that's what you have planned." The read head kind of asked and she could just nod nervously while she thought about telling Diana she was sick and running away until she could come up with a new plan. "Don't worry about it. I think it's the most common thing to believe. I would if I didn't know. I'm sure she's going to like it." She heard the music stop and some steps coming towards the door where the music came from a few seconds ago. "Now, chill, because you're all pale and you look like you're going to die. I'm sure you're going to have a great evening." She nodded and murmured a soft 'thank you' to the redhead.

The door of the room suddenly opened, noisily, since it was the only noise in the house at the moment, and Akko stood up quickly, as if a needle had been in the couch and pinch her in the butt suddenly.

She looked at the direction of the noise and saw the blonde. She was wearing a nice sky blue dress that looked amazing on her. Everything in her looked beautiful, her whole presence was baffling to her, and the thought of her going on a date with the blonde was soothing for a second, until the nervousness came back stronger for the same reason. She shouldn't have made assumptions based in what she looked likes and how she acted. Fucking Hollywood and his cliché shit. Fucking brain for making her believe that shit. How could she? It was stupid. Besides, every girl in those clichés only wanted to get out of that world and be free of that. Fucking shit, she was so stupid.

"…Ok? Akko. Are you feeling sick?" The blonde was suddenly in front of her, all of her splendor blinding her and talking to her just in the moment she froze. Amazing.

"Yeah… yeah… yes, I'm fine. It's just…" She looked quickly at Hanna who was reading again and then took a deep breath. "You just look beautiful." She saw the blonde looking away for a second with a shy smile on her face and she started to think that maybe things wouldn't be so bad. It's not like the tickets costed her a lot of money anyway. The really expensive thing was going to be the restaurant she was taking her after the show, so it was okay.

"Thank you." The blonde spoke, taking her out of her thoughts again. "You look great yourself." The blonde made a sign for her to start walking to the door and they both did it, saying goodbye to Hanna in the way. "So, what do you have planned for today that requires such a dress code?"

"Well, I was hoping you liked opera, so I bought two tickets for 'Don Pasqua-le' or something, I'm not sure how to pronounce it." She found herself holding her breath, waiting for an answer as the blonde closed the door behind them, feeling the cold sweat running down her spine, making her feel like she had run a marathon and was now dehydrated.

"I'm not too much into opera…" She wanted to die right there and then. "But that one is one of my favorites. It has a good story." And suddenly, life came back to her, letting go of that breath that was killing her, feeling relief, like if she had been in a very bad accident and she now knew that everything was okay. Now she knew, everything was going to be perfect… unless she messed up by doing something stupid…

* * *

Hanna got up from the couch when she heard her phone ringing for a message. She took it from the kitchen table where it was and saw she had two unread messages. Maybe she couldn't hear the first one because of Diana's music.

She opened the first one; Amanda, telling her that there had been a big and funny problem at work and that she would tell her everything in detail tomorrow. The second text was an unexpected one. A text from her classmate Avery.

It wasn't like they hated each other or something, it was just that they were the kind of acquaintance that you only see in one place and you're not interested in seeing them out of that particular place and you have their contact information just in case. Anyway, she texted her a picture of a boxing school flyer and another text under that saying "I think you will like this".

"What the fuck?" She spoke to herself and then answered the text writing a short "what?" which was answered kind of immediately.

 ** _"_** ** _Sorry, wrong person. See you tomorrow in class. *smiling emoji*"_**

Okay, that made more sense.

She saw the flyer again and saw that it was announcing a discount for the boxing classes. She remembered her mom telling her long ago that she needed to do some kind of sport to let out all the anger that she had since she had a "temper", but she never really thought about it.

She felt stressed lately and maybe punching a bag could have a nice effect on that stress. Maybe she could even punch someone too.

No, it was stupid. Even if she got to punch someone, someone would get to punch her too.

Yeah, it was not for her, right? If she wanted to vent out the stress she could just find something else that was as soothing as punching. Was punching even soothing? She kind of wanted to try.

Anyway, she had better things to worry about right now. Like that assignment she emailed her teacher yesterday, so she went to check her emails and saw that she got an answer. Her heart was in her throat, thinking about how important this assignment was for the final grade, and she opened the email.

 ** _"_** ** _Presentation is not as I asked. Not enough information from reliable sources. 50/100."_**

What the actual fuck!? Presentation? What was that? An elementary school assignment? Reliable sources? It was a fucking a fucking assignment about a nonexistent utopic city, how could she find reliable sources to back up her theories? She said they had to make that up! That was so fucking stupid!

She suddenly felt like punching something and quickly remembered the boxing flyer, so she punched a pillow that was on the couch a few times until she got tired and realized that she did feel a little less mad.

Maybe it would be a good idea to check that gym after all. What did she have to lose? She could take a few punches, right?

No! That was insane… or maybe not… maybe that's just what she needed and she just doesn't want to admit it because it would be like admitting that she has an awful temper and anger problems, like her mother said.

Fuck that! She could do it just for fun, right? At the end of the day, it's a sport like any other.

And so, she took her phone and called the number on the flyer before she changed her mind.

* * *

 _And that's it for today. I'm gonna start adding more Lotte and Barbara into the story in the next chapter for sure, since things between Amanda and Hanna are going to go a little slow for a while (or maybe not, I have been changing my mind a lot lately). I've been watching a shit ton of telenovelas and I like that spicy thing, so be ready for cheap drama, crying ladies and weird plot-twists._

 _I hoped you liked it!_


	11. Chapter 11 - Popcorn

I'm back again. It took a while, again, but not as much as the last time. This time it wasn't because I didn't feel inspired, but because I've been working my ass off in my job. It sucks being an adult that pays bills.

But anyhow, here's the next part of the story. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Popcorn**

Amanda was walking to the backstage while putting on her costume again. That had been one of the best shows she had given in the pole and she was proud of herself, she would be getting a lot of money that day, for sure.

"Hey, Amanda. A guy is asking for you in table 4, he's young but seems like he's loaded and he's with a bunch of dudes." Chariot told her while she entered one of the rooms to get a towel for her sweat.

"Nice. I'll be there in a second." Fuck yeah, it was her night. She was sure she could get at least a hundred just with that dude in less than an hour, so she got out and started walking towards the table. There was a lot of people there, girls and boys, they looked young, probably her age and they all looked like they had a lot of daddy's money that wanted to fly out of their pockets. Things were getting better and better. She got to the table and the boys started getting crazy, yelling things and whistling at her. They were assholes, apparently, but if they could pay her good, she could suck it up. "Hey, I heard you asked for me. You have good taste." She touched one of the boys' chest with just one finger and moved it up to his chin, grabbing him by the cheeks and then letting go to look at all the other people in the table, who were barking like dogs and yelling again.

"What can you do?" One of the boys asked her after they stopped yelling.

"That depends. How much are you looking to spend tonight?" She leaned on the table while looking at the rich dude, who took a lot of bills out of his wallet and left them on the table.

"That's about ten grand. That should buy me some private time with you, right?" Jesus fucking Christ! Ten grand in cash for a private dance? Not even in her wildest dream had she ever thought about charging that much for that! But if the boy was willing to pay, she was willing to comply. But before she could said anything, another dude yelled.

"That's bullshit girl, I'll double that!" Everyone in the table looked at him, surprised, and then started to yell again while he took out a credit card out of his walled. "You can charge it first." He gave her the card and was about to walk back to the changing room to find Chariot and ask her if she could pay a private dance with a credit card (she has done that before, but never one for twenty grand), but stopped when a better idea came up on her head.

"Is that the final offer?" She asked to all the other boys in the table and they all looked at each other with a smile, as if they were having fun just by thinking about who would be stupid enough to pay even more, but no one said anything. "Okay then. I'll be back once I confirm you have the money, boy." She got closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Don't go anywhere. Be ready." And as she started to leave with a huge smile, everyone in the table started yelling and barking again.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad, actually." Akko and Diana where in the back of a taxi, chatting about the opera they just saw, all nervousness lost, replaced by a comfy feeling. "I mean, I didn't understand much, but it was pretty good."

"Is that so? I thought you wanted me to come with you since you like it so much. You barely spoke before we got into the theater, as if you were just anxious to see one of your old time favorites." Akko laughed loudly with the blonde's comment, so loud that the driver saw her through the rearview mirror as if he was annoyed.

"I was just nervous because I wanted everything to go perfect since I'm on a date with a perfect girl." Oh damn, she had a knack for making awkward comments, right? She saw the blonde smile shyly for the second time today and thought that maybe her comments weren't so bad.

The taxi stopped in the middle of a street, announcing its arrival to the place they were going.

"Well, it was entertaining. Thank you for that, but you know, I cannot let you pay for everything this evening. It doesn't feel right, so I'm paying for dinner." She took out her wallet and payed the driver before getting out of the taxi. "And for the drive." Akko was about to say something but she interrupted her. "And it's not because I feel like I have to, it's because I want to." The brunette giggled a little and closed the taxi's door behind her. It was as if the blonde had read her mind.

"Okay, I get it. We're both strong, independent women, but at least let's split this one. I've heard it's pretty expensive here." They started to walk towards the restaurant together.

"'Giancarlo's'. I didn't know you liked Italian food." They walked into the restaurant and got into the line that was waiting for their table.

"I do. You know; spaghetti, pizza, calzone. It's good." A man dressed in a suit approached them with a couple menus.

"Buona sera, hanno prenotazioni?" The brunette looked at him confused. She never in her life imagined that someone would approach her speaking a language that wasn't English or Japanese, so she didn't know what to do.

"Did you make reservations, Akko?" Diana asked her. She could understand that? Did she know Italian or was that just her mind playing games and the man actually spoke English but since she didn't expected his arrival she thought he spoke a different language?

"Oh… yeah. I have reservation for Akko Kagari. I made it over the phone." The man started searching on his list until he found something similar to her name.

"A-coke All-Gary?" Of course she was used to people getting her name wrong since it was kind of weird to pronounce for an English speaker, but she had never heard that one before.

"Ah… sure." She saw Diana taking her hand to her mouth as if she was trying not to laugh and she felt like laughing just by seeing her, but the man spoke again before she could, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Sou tavolo é per qui." He started walking inside the restaurant and she just stood there, feeling confused again until Diana grabbed her by the arm and started walking.

"He said he's taking us to our table." Oh, ok. That made sense. She started walking too.

"Do you know Italian or is he speaking English but my brain just melted with the opera and now I'm completely stupid?" Diana laughed softly and Akko felt a little embarrassed, but also good because she made her girl laugh.

"I know Italian. But the second option doesn't sound far from the truth." The brunette gasped playfully and looked at the blonde with surprise.

"You're such a bully." She said dramatically, making the other girl laugh again. That sound was priceless.

They arrived at the table and the man left a couple menus on the table.

"Torneró in su secondi. Chiamami se hanno bisogno di me." The man left and she looked puzzled at Diana, who chuckled a little.

"He said that he would be back in a second, we can call him if we need him." She opened her mouth in surprise again, making a sound as if she was astonished by the answer, which made the other girl laugh again.

Even if she didn't know anything about Italian and felt a little bad because of it, she was having a lot of fun. It felt good to be with Diana and she hoped that the other girl thought the same about her, because she expected this to be the first of many dates after her fuck-up, even if the next one had to be at an extreme metal concert. What does it matter? As long as she could be with the blonde.

* * *

"Does she know Italian? I've heard about that place; the whole service is in Italian." Barbara was sitting in a couch with the TV controller on her hand, pointing it at the wall where said object was.

"Really? She can barely speak English, I doubt she knows anything about Italian." Lotte came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and sat beside her.

"Well, good thing Diana knows. What do you want to watch?" She put her arm around the blonde's shoulders and the other girl rested her head on her.

"Is there a thing Diana doesn't know?" Barbara laughed a little by that comment. Lotte was not the kind of people to talk about others like that, but she did when she was with her and it felt good, because it made her feel special. Like, watching a side no one else knows, it was lovely. "We haven't finished Daredevil. You said you would see it with me 'till the end." Oh, and her girlfriend was also a geek. Hardcore geek. She liked some stuff, but the little blonde was deep into it, which was okay, even if sometimes she had to see some weird shows she didn't like because they were targeted for "geeker" people.

"Weren't there just two seasons? We watched them already." She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket but she ignored it. It had been a little while since she was alone with her girl without any problem and she wanted it to last.

"Actually, there are three seasons, but I told you there were only two because I knew you wouldn't have watched it otherwise." The dark haired girl looked at the little one with a surprised face. "'It's too long, babe. Each chapter is like an hour long!'" The blonde imitated her voice playfully and Barbara laughed out loud.

"I don't sound like a retard". Lotte laughed too and left the bowl of popcorn in the table in front of them.

"So you are saying I do?" They both giggled and kissed until Barbara's phone started to ring again, threatening to never stop, so she decided to take it out and answer. She saw it was Hanna, so she thought for a second that it was going to be a one minute call about where did she put something again.

"Hey, what did I misplaced now?" She heard sobbing and the sound of an ambulance before she could hear the redhead speak. She got worried and looked at the blonde with a worried look.

"Hey, Barbs, I'm in the hospital. You're not going to believe this." And that was the moment her hopes for a quiet night with her girl died for good.

* * *

Diana was having a great time. All her worries went away the second she saw the Japanese girl and everything was replaced by a feeling of curiosity, which then was replaced by happiness.

The night was going great. She felt as if everything that happened before had been just a bad dream and that she had woken up into the real life again. Or maybe this was the dream, because it was too good to be true, according to her life experience.

Either way, she was enjoying her time with Akko, with the Akko she missed. The silly, beautiful brunette girl she couldn't help but feel attracted to, even if it didn't make sense sometimes. But everything had to end, even if she didn't want to, so she just hoped that the waiter took a long time bringing them the check.

"You know, for a place where I couldn't understand a single word, the food is really good. If it weren't this expensive I would have dinner here every day." She chuckled a little and was about to say something but she saw the brunette taking out her phone, which was ringing. "It's Chariot. Can you give me a second?" She nodded and saw the other girl answering the phone. "Hey, Chariot. What's up?" She stood in silence for a while but her face started to get angry by the second. "What the hell!? Is she okay? Where is he? I'm gonna cut his balls off!" Oh God, what was happening? Who was she? Did something happened in the club? Is her date over? What a selfish thought, but she couldn't help it. In that moment, the waiter came with the check and she didn't even listened to what he said. "Yeah, I'll be there shortly. Bye." She looked at the brunette with worry, and when the girl hung up, she looked back at her with sadness. "I'm sorry Diana, Amanda got into a fight and she's in the hospital. I have to go." What was it with her life lately that a fight had to be present every week or so?

"I'll go with you. I'm sure Hanna's going to be there." They both left the money in the table and took off in a taxi, and Diana couldn't feel guiltier because she kept thinking that her night had been ruined instead of thinking about the wellbeing of her friend and her girlfriend. She could only hope that this date would be only the first of many… or maybe the second of many, but anyway…

* * *

"I'm telling you I'm fine, you don't have to be so mad, princess." Oh, she was mad. Really mad. Everything made her mad right now.

"Of course you're fine! You just have a concussion and a broken rib. Everything is fine! You know what? Why don't we find that lad and go have some drinks with him!? After all, everything is fine! You don't have to press charges, you can just be friends! Let's go on a double date once he gets a girlfriend. I'm sure it would be lovely. Bloody hell Amanda! I do have to be mad! I'm going to find that lad and I'm going to rip his bloody penis with a spoon! A plastic spoon!" Amanda looked at her in a mix of feelings; worried and scared. She just couldn't stop. She felt so angry right now that she wanted to punch something. She had never felt so angry in her life. How could this happen?

Her phone started ringing and she took it out, answering it.

"Barbs, we're in the emergency wing of the building. I will go out, I don't know if they allow so much people in here." She hung up and looked at Amanda with an angry look that terrified the other girl. "If a nurse comes and tells you that you need to sleep, to pee, to do whatever, you take your phone and call me, okay?" She demanded more than asked and the other girl just nodded nervously. Hanna sighed and kissed the girl on the forehead. "I will be back in a few seconds."

She went to the waiting area and saw that the redhead that worked with Amanda was not there, but Barbara and her girlfriend where sitting in the chairs, the little one talking over the phone with someone, but she hung up as soon as she saw her. She went and sat with them, sighing again when she sat.

"What happened?" Barbara asked, concerned. She knew she had to go back to her girl so she tried to explain it as quick as she could.

"Some rich lad payed her a lot for a private dance. He thought that a private was sex so, when Amanda refused, he punched her in the face and she fell, when she was on the ground, he kicked her in the stomach and… Fucking piece of shit!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "She yelled and then everyone ran to help her. Apparently her boss, Chariot I think it was, went all out on the lad and punched him a lot even though he tried to defend himself, but still, she's here with a concussion and a broken rib and I can't help but hope that he's somewhere else dying of an aneurism or some shit!" She started to cry with anger and Barbara put a hand on her back, trying to calm her. Everyone got silent and only the far noise of chat coming from other people outside could be heard.

Now she was one hundred percent sure that she needed to take those boxing classes. She really needed to punch something to death, even if it was a sack of sand. But for now, she needed to go back to her girl and be there for her. That was everything she could do now. She would deal with her anger later.

* * *

When Diana and she arrived at the hospital, they saw an unusual image for her. Chariot was outside of the building, still in her costume and smoking a cigarette. She didn't even know that Chariot smoked and they were kind of close.

She approached her running as soon as she got out of the taxi, without even thinking about paying the driver first until she was halfway there, she got back and saw the taxi driving off.

"It is fine, I paid him. Let's go." She nodded thankfully to the blonde and ran again towards the redhead.

"Chariot! What the hell happened?" The redhead threw her cigarette to the floor and stepped on it. The blonde got to them too and took Akko's hand when she saw she was trembling.

"A boy wanted to pay her to have sex but she refused, so he punched her and kicked her. I was passing by the room when it happened and I went in as soon as I could, but it had already happened." She saw the redhead crying and she felt an anger she hadn't felt in a long time. She squeezed Diana's hand without thinking and took a deep breath.

"Is she okay? How is she?" Diana asked, trying to keep her head cool to help Akko, since it seemed like she was about to collapse under her anger.

"She's okay. Well, she has a concussion and a broken rib, but the doctor thinks that's it. We're waiting for the x-ray to confirm it, but it seems like that's it." Everything went silent for a second until the brunette spoke again.

"What about that dude? He is in a cell right now, right?" An ambulance passed right by them, breaking the silence of the street.

"He's right now, but she needs to press charges if we want to keep it that way." Akko nodded and breathed deeply again, trying to calm herself, knowing that she couldn't be of any help if she was just running crazily in the hospital.

In all the time she had been working as a stripper there, nothing that crazy had ever happened. A slap on the cheeks? Yeah, she had seen that once or twice, but nothing this extreme. She couldn't help but feel guilty, even though she knew it was stupid.

Amanda owed her a shift and she took it today, but it could have happened any day. But… would that have happened if she were there instead of her? How could she know? It didn't matter anyway. It happened and nothing could change it now. She had to live with it. Right now she just needed to make sure that her friend was okay and be there for her. She would worry about kicking that dude on the nuts after Amanda is okay. And of course, she would worry about her date later too.

It was selfish of her to think that, but everything was amazing until the bad news came. She couldn't help it, but she needed to put that aside for now. Not only it didn't help, it also made her feel a little bit bad about herself.

For now, Amanda was top priority. Of course Diana would understand and maybe a third date would be possible. After all, it seemed like the blonde was having a great time too.

* * *

Now this the telenovela-twist I was talking about!

What's going to happen next? To be honest, I don't know myself, but I'll do my best.

Thank you for your support with this story. Honestly, I never even thought I wanted to write more than 10 chapters, but with all the support I just want to keep going as long as I have an idea that is good.

Read you later, guys!


End file.
